Renacer
by tachibanashiko
Summary: Tras 20 años de inconciencia, Yuuri despierta a una realidad caótica. Shin Makoku y Gran Shimaron, llevaron a cabo una guerra que concluyó en tragedia. ¿Qué hará el soukoku para reestablecer la paz y reconstruir su vida personal en el camino?
1. Perdiendo la esperanza

Konnichiwa!

Ayer estaba desvelada y se me ocurrió esta historia. Es un poco…de acuerdo…es bastante triste; pero es lo que me vino en el momento.

La única advertencia que puedo hacerles, es que contiene escenas deprimentes (como todo este capítulo). Y no es Yuuram, sino Wolfyuu.

Este primer capítulo es bastante corto; sólo sirve de introducción a la verdadera historia. Espero la disfruten y nos vemos al final.

Disclaimer: KKM no me pertenece, ni ninguno de sus personajes.

* * *

Capítulo 1: Perdiendo la esperanza.

_Entre todas las maneras en las que, imaginé, terminaríamos separados; ésta nunca incluyó._

_Aquellos humanos, a los que tanto defendiste; esos nobles sentimientos, a los que te aferraste; son los causantes de que estés hoy así._

_Han pasado veinte años y he cambiado bastante; aunque mi cuerpo haya envejecido sólo tres. Ahora mi cabello es más largo y lo llevo recogido en una cola de caballo. Soy un poco más alto y mi espalda se ha ensanchado._

_Como nunca más abriste tus ojos, los diez nobles se reunieron. He sido nombrado el nuevo Maou._

_Siempre que te veo postrado en ese ataúd, sin cubierta alguna; tu cuerpo congelado y tu rostro igual que antaño; creo que todavía estás vivo, a pesar de que todos digan lo contrario._

_He ordenado que sigan manteniéndote en animación suspendida. Nada le ocurrirá a tu cuerpo, mientras sea el rey. Así que puedes tomarte tu tiempo para despertar._

_Desde el principio, siempre ha sido así. Desde que perdiste la conciencia en la primera batalla, de muchas otras que vinieron. Todos los días, vengo a visitarte, a esta habitación llena de flores; me quedo horas mirando tu rostro, esperando que reacciones. Ellos dicen que no lo harás, que no me engañe; me desalientan. Sólo yo sigo creyendo en mí mismo. Sólo yo sigo creyendo…en ti._

-Yuuri… -su cuerpo se estremeció.

_Un año. Ése fue el tiempo que Gisela y Annisina, mantuvieron su fe. Son dos mujeres calculadoras, atadas a la ciencia y los hechos verídicos; pero yo sé que existen los milagros. Cuando estabas aquí, eras uno andante._

_Año y medio, Aniue y Yozak. Ambos te estimaban y te guardaban un profundo respeto; mas el deber de proteger al nuevo Maou, les importó más, y decidieron olvidarte._

_Dos años, mi Madre y Greta. Nuestra hija había caído en un pozo depresivo; tú no estabas y yo tampoco. Sé que fue mi culpa, pero no podía darle la vida de antes. Hace tiempo que la felicidad no golpea a mi puerta. Para Madre, fue como perder dos hijos. Entendió que no podían seguir así, y convenció a Greta y a sí misma, de que debían salir adelante. Para ellas, te habías ido._

_Günter fue el siguiente en desistir. Él te adoraba, pero creía que, en donde quiera que estuvieras, tu deseo sería ver feliz a tus seres queridos. Para poder conseguirlo, tardó cuatro años._

_A los cinco años, Shouri, junto a tu padre, madre y todos los de La Tierra; habían reconocido tu partida._

_Pasaron otros quince años más. Los únicos que seguíamos confiando en tu deseo de vivir, éramos Conrad, Ulrike, su Alteza, Shinou-hecka y yo. Siempre creí que eso, sólo se debía a que Ulrike, todavía, podía verte en su esfera. Mis sospechas se confirmaron hace un mes. La potente luz que indicaba tu presencia, está desapareciendo. Ulrike, el Gran Sabio y el rey original, me dieron su pésame. Conrad no quiere…mejor dicho, no puede hablarme. Cada vez que me mira –y ahora, puedo contar con los dedos de la mano, las ocasiones en las que lo hace-, parece que fuera a romper en llanto._

_Todo está mal._

-¿Por qué no respondes, Yuuri?

_He sufrido tanto, y al final siempre vuelvo a recaer…_

-¿Por qué no me miras?

…_en esa misma duda, que me atormenta noche y día._

-¿Por qué no despiertas?

_Sigo creyendo que, algún día…_

-¿Por qué no me dices, cuándo piensas regresar?

…_desde dónde sea que estés…_

-Vuelve, Yuuri…

…_me escucharás._

-Te extraño.

* * *

¿Han visto? Lo de que el capítulo era cortito, no lo dije en broma.

Entonces…¿Qué les pareció? Ojalá les haya gustado. Si es así, estaría más que agradecida de que dejen reviews.

Ahora, me despido.

Arigatto. Shiko.


	2. Tu recuerdo gélido

Disclaimer: KKM no me pertenece, así como ninguno de sus personajes.

Aclaración: Las frases en cursiva, indican pensamientos, recuerdos, sueños, o situaciones que escapan a la realidad. Cuando escriba "Maou" en una frase en cursiva, me estaré refiriendo a Yuuri; mas cuando utilice esa palabra, en letra normal (la que indica que estoy narrando un hecho del presente o de la vida real), me estaré refiriendo a Wolfram; quien es ahora, el nuevo rey.

Sin más, los dejo con este segundo capi. Perdón por la tardanza n.ñ

* * *

Capítulo 2: Tu recuerdo gélido

_-¡¡Yuuri!!_

_La pequeña princesa de cabello caoba, corría a toda velocidad, para acercarse al Maou. Sus rizos danzaban en el aire, meciéndose de un lado al otro._

_-Greta._

_Yuuri la llamó dulcemente, sonriendo. La niña se abalanzó sobre él y lo abrazó. El gesto fue correspondido._

_-Yuuri, Wolfram, ¿En verdad deben irse?_

_El rubio, quien aguardaba al lado de su prometido, miró a su hija y contestó._

_-Sólo serán unos días. Regresaremos en cuanto podamos._

_-Wolfram dice la verdad. Además, no hay de qué preocuparse; Gwendal y Conrad nos acompañarán._

_-Y, si algo llega a ocurrir, yo estaré all, para proteger al debilucho –se jactó, orgulloso, el mazoku de fuego._

_Ella sonrió. Sus dos padres sabían exactamente qué decirle para contentarla._

_-Me portaré bien._

* * *

Los ojos del Maou se abrieron lentamente. No era la primera vez que algo así ocurría. Los recuerdos de antaño, lo embriagaban en sueños y le hacían creer que era feliz. Pero, entonces, despertaba a la cruda realidad, con lágrimas en los ojos. Porque ni era feliz, ni Greta estaba sonriendo, ni Yuuri era conciente.

Se puso de pie, secando con su mano las pequeñas gotas que residían en sus pestañas. Otro día había comenzado.

* * *

El despacho de Gwendal von Voltaire, consistía en una habitación rectangular, que alojaba una gran mesa central, de madera firme; a un costado, una enorme estantería colmada de muñecos tejidos; al otro, un librero enorme y bien abastecido; en la pared restante, un imponente ventanal, con cortinado corredizo; algunos cuadros prendidos al ladrillo y, finalmente, frente a la ventana y próximo a la mesa, el escritorio del noble.

Ése era el lugar en el cual solían llevarse a cabo las reuniones entre el rey y sus consejeros. Ahora mismo, se hallaban reunidos allí todos ellos. Sólo faltaba el soberano quien, se sabía, era el último en llegar.

-Buenos días –saludó, abriendo la puerta.

Todos respondieron el saludo, con expresiones serias en sus rostros. El rubio camino hacia la cabecera de la mesa y se ubicó.

-Siéntense.

Pese a ser, ahora, obligadamente maduro y firme, Wolfram conservaba sus pequeños toques personales. La irritabilidad era, sin duda, uno de ellos.

-De acuerdo. Los escucho.

Los adultos se dirigieron algunas miradas entre sí. Como si estuvieran decidiendo en silencio quién sería el primero en hablar. Afortunadamente, Gwendal tomó la iniciativa, con algo que los demás interpretaron como firmeza.

-Esta mañana, llegó una paloma mensajera –hizo una pausa.

-_Yozak…_

-Gran Shimaron planea atacar Caloria.

-Su armada no está calificada para enfrentar a Gran Shimaron.

-Debemos enviar refuerzos –retomó el mazoku de tierra.

-Yo me ofrezco para ir –se introdujo, el castaño, a la conversación.

-No, Conrad. No sólo tú. Yo también iré.

-¡Wolfram! –advirtió su Hermano mayor.

-Aniue, tú también nos acompañarás –miró al peliplateado- Y Günter…

-¡Claro que iré! –se adelantó.

-Alteza…-habló a Murata en tono de súplica.

-No se preocupe, Lord von Bielefeld. Cuidaré el reino en su ausencia.

El sabio sonrió amablemente. Era una de esas sonrisas que extraña vez dibujaba; pero era sincera. El rubio correspondió la expresión y finalizó diciendo "Gracias".

* * *

Annisina se paseaba de un lado al otro del laboratorio, sin quitar la vista de un grueso libro.

-¡Ahá! –exclamó y depositó el libro sobre una mesa –Esto debería bastar…

En el corredor se oyeron unos pasos retumbando. La pelirrosa ni siquiera volteó a ver, cuando la dueña de los sonidos se adentró en la habitación. Estaba demasiado ocupada, ahora, haciendo una conexión de cableado, como para saludar. De cualquier manera, sabía que ella lo haría.

-Buenos días, Annisina –la peliverde saludó sin demasiadas ganas.

-Gisela, ¿todavía con esos ánimos? –bromeó.

-Lo lamento, no me acostumbro a ver a su majestad en este estado. Es demasiado…

-Duro, lo sé –confesó, sin quitar la vista del trabajo; pero, por su voz, la doctora pudo notar que la depresión se le había contagiado.

-A veces, cuando veo su rostro tan relajado, siento como si fuera a despertar.

-Eso no ocurrirá –cortó por la raíz aquello que podría llegar a convertirse en una charla dolorosa.

-Ya lo hemos aceptado. Es sólo que él era tan bueno. Siempre me pregunto qué hubiera hecho si esto le hubiera pasado a otra persona.

-Seguro que estaría en la misma postura que Wolfram.

-Esperando a que despierte…

-Engañándose –dijo secamente la calculadora mujer.

-Sufriendo…-Gisela entrecerró los ojos.

La inventora suspiró. Le molestaba hablar del antiguo Maou. No por Yuuri, por supuesto. Pero, cada vez que se mencionaba aquella situación, alguien terminaba herido.

-Seguro que su Majestad está en un mejor lugar ahora –se acercó a ella y posó una mano en su hombro. Annisina tenía el toque materno que Cheri nunca pudo obtener.

-Espero que así sea –la enfermera contempló el rostro del soukoku y sonrió levemente- Bueno, será mejor que comience ya. Hay demasiadas cosas que hacer. No debería perder el tiempo.

-Eso mismo digo yo –finalizó y regresó a los cables, con los que trabajaba antes.

La enfermera, por su parte, posó ambas manos en el pecho del joven y cerró los ojos. La sesión diaria de curación, había comenzado.

* * *

-Wolfiee, oh, ¡¡Wolfiee!! –la ex maou salió del castillo a toda prisa, acercándose a su hijo menor, quien estaba a punto de montar en su corcel.

-Hahaue.

-¿Acaso ibas a irte sin despedirte de mí?

-Lo siento, no pude encontrarte en todo el día.

-Su hubieras asistido a desayunar…-la rubia hizo un puchero.

-Teníamos que alistarnos –esta vez fue Conrad quien habló.

-De acuerdo. Pero será mejor que no se confíen. No quiero que les vaya a ocurrir nada. Además, ahora que Wolfie es el Maou…

-Nosotros nos encargaremos de protegerlo –agregó Gwendal, firmemente.

Cherri sólo sonrió y asintió. El sol estaba apenas corrido hacia el oeste, eso indicaba que la tarde apenas comenzaba. Todos tendrían un largo camino por delante. El Maou despidió con la mano a los que quedaban en el castillo; entre ellos, Murata, Cheri, Dorcas, las criadas y algunos más. Marcharon, uno tras otro, en silencio, mientras abandonaban aquella fortaleza. Entonces, todo quedó en silencio.

* * *

-Shinou Hecka…-la sacerdotisa sonrió amablemente a la aparición que se erguía frente a ella. Sentado en una de las tres cajas, el rey original, contemplaba la expresión de la que parecía una niña –y, definitivamente, no lo era- que le daba la bienvenida con la mirada.

-Ulrike. Tiempo sin vernos.

-Sí. Desde "aquello" –su tono se ensombreció.

El soukoku que respondía al llamado de "Alteza", irrumpió en la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras sí.

-También has venido.

-No creo necesitar una invitación, ¿o sí? –sonrió sarcásticamente.

-Al menos podrías ser amable conmigo, una última vez –ante esto, su rostro y el de la sacerdotisa se sorprendieron.

-Cosas grandes están por suceder. Bastaría salir allí afuera para ver que, el mundo que construí con tanto esfuerzo, está por derrumbarse.

-¿Qué significa eso, Shinou Hecka? –indagó alarmada.

-No hice una mala elección al poner a Yuuri al trono. Sé que no lo hice –trató de sonar convincente, incluso para sí mismo- Pero todos sabíamos que su sencillez le costaría caro, algún día.

-¿Entonces…? –su pregunta sonó más bien a un "ve al grano"

-En este momento, Lord von Bielefeld está dirigiendo a todos a una muerte segura.

-No es su culpa –trató de defender al inexperto Maou.

-No, no lo es –el mayor, endureció la mirada.

-Pero nadie puede detener esto. Nadie, excepto…

-Shinou –reprendio seriamente el chico de gafas- Voy a decirte esto, porque creo que estás pensando en cometer otra de tus imprudencias. Puedes tomarlo como un consejo de amigo…-le clavó la mirada- Todo lo que ocurre, simplemente, ocurre. El destino es una rueda que gira en un solo sentido y no puede…o, mejor dicho, no debe retroceder.

El ambiente se tensó. Ninguno de los tres volvió a hablar, porque ninguno de los tres debía hacerlo.

Al abandonar la sala, Ulrike y Murata, emprendieron un silencioso camino de regreso a la entrada del templo.

-Alteza…¿Shinou Hecka no estará pensando en…? –preguntó, una vez llegaron a la entrada.

-Como simpre, se lleva el premio a los cabezaduras.

La sacerdotisa entendió la expresión que acababa de emplear el sabio. Pese a no ser una palabra conocida en Shin Makoku, su simplicidad la hacía evidente. Suspiró con pesadez.

-Si él hace eso…

-Lo sé, Ulrike. Lo sé… - El tono del moreno le sonó molesto. Pero no era precisamente así como él se sentía. Preocupación era lo que su corazón, extrañamente, estaba experimentando.

* * *

La puerta del camarote se cerró tras el inquilino que acababa de ingresar. El joven rey, que yacía en la cama, no se volteó a ver. Sabía perfectamente de quién se trataba. Por su parte, el hombre se acercó a paso lento. Depositó un plato hondo en la mesilla de noche y se sentó en la cama.

-¿Te sientes mejor? –dijo, mientras colocaba una mano en la espalda del rubio, y comenzaba a acariciarlo.

-No necesito que hagas eso…-se quejó débilmente.

-Lo sé. Sólo creí que te aliviaría –insistió.

-Conrad…

La habitación permaneció en silencio durante unos segundos. El castaño continuó describiendo pequeños círculos en la espalda de su hermano, mientras sentía su cuerpo estremecerse por el mareo.

-Cuando lleguemos a Caloria, nos enfrentaremos a Gran Shimaron. De verdad –acentuó las últimas dos palabras.

-No tienes de qué preocuparte. No voy a dejarte solo. Es mi deber protegerte.

-Es tu…¿deber? –su voz era suave.

-Como hermano y soldado. No puedo permitir que tu vida corra peligro. Preferiría…

-Morir. Lo sé. Lo he oído antes –el rubio hizo a un lado la mano del mayor y se incorporó en la cama- Dime algo. ¿Crees que Yuuri esté vivo? –la pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa, desvió la mirada.

-Wolfram… -no podía contestar esa pregunta. Todavía se debatía sobre lo que debía creer o no.

-Espero que no despierte mientras estoy fuera del castillo. Espero poder estar junto a él cuando lo haga –meditó un momento, luego continuó- Si eso sucede, al menos sabrá que, aun, hay alguien en quien confiar.

Las palabras del Maou hirieron en lo más hondo. Y, entonces, Conrad se percató de algo. Algo muy importante…y doloroso: Wolfram tenía razón. Y todos, excepto él, habían abandonado a Yuuri.

* * *

-Yuuri…

-Alguien está llamándome…

-Despierta, Yuuri.

-¿Quién es?

-Ya has dormido suficiente.

-Esa voz…la conozco…

-Todos están esperándote.

-Shinou…

-Ahora, te enviaré de regreso.

-Shinou.

-Adiós, amigo.

-¡Shinou!

* * *

Ken sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda. En ese momento se encontraba en su habitación. Apenas unos segundos más tarde, oyó un grito estremecedor. Abrió la puerta de manera brusca y comenzó a correr por el pasillo.

-Shinou…Shinou...-susurró desesperado incontables veces hasta llegar al lugar de donde provenían los alaridos.

Al poner un pie dentro del laboratorio de Annisina, la sangre en sus venas se heló. Pudo observar a la pelirrosa, petrificada y de pie. Bajó la vista y vio a Gisela, de rodillas frente al ataud, temblando. Bien comprendía ahora, el joven sabio, la causa de semejante estruendo. Mirándola curiosamente, incorporado en el lugar, estaba el vigésimo séptimo Maou de Shin Makoku.

-He-hecka…-dijo temblando.

-¿G-Gisela? –preguntó, algo asustado, ante la reacción de la muchacha.

-Por Shinou…-susurró el de gafas- ¿Shibuya?

* * *

-Günter, reúne a todos los hombres en cubierta. Iré a por el Maou.

-Entendido.

El de cabellos cenizas se dirigió hacia el camarote del rey. Golpeó la puerta tres veces y fue atendido por Conrad, instantáneamente. Entró y cerró tras sí.

-Wolfram, casi llegamos a Caloria.

-Entiendo.

-¿La señorita Gilbin nos espera? –esta vez fue el castaño el que habló.

-Yozak ha enviado una paloma mensajera desde el puerto. Todo está preparado.

-Lamento todas las molestias que te estoy ocasionando, Aniue.

-Es mi deber como sirviente del Maou –se excusó.

El menor de los hermanos sonrió levemente. El viaje sería largo y duro; pero, si Gwendal y Conrad estaban ahí para apoyarlo, todo iría bien. Al menos eso quería creer.

* * *

Yuuri permanecía sentado en la mesa del jardín. Doria, Lasagna, Sangría y Effe, lo habían colmado de atenciones, y lo entretenían mientras aguardaba al Gran Sabio. El soukoku había querido preguntar; pero los constantes cacareos de las criadas lo mantuvieron ocupado.

-Bien, aquí estoy.

Murata se acercó y el silencio de las chicas se hizo presente. Como si hubieran visto un fantasma. Qué irónco.

-Shibuya, tú sí que sabes cómo sorprendernos.

-¿De qué hablas, Murata? ¿Pueden explicarme lo que ocurre aquí?

-Supongo que no lo recuerdas. Te pondré al tanto –se acomodó sus lentes- Acabas de despertar de un coma de veinte años.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Estás de broma!

-Me temo que no es así. Verás, luego de aquel incidente, agotaste todo el maryoku de tu cuerpo.

-Aquel incidente…-su voz se tornó triste. Había recordado algo doloroso.

-Caíste inconciente y fuiste traído de regreso a Shin Makoku, junto con el resto de nosotros.

-Y ¿qué ocurrió con…?

-El rey Saralegui, no corrió con la misma suerte. Los soldados de Gran Shimaron, lo capturaron.

-No puede ser…-dijo sorprendido- Beries-san no lo hubiera permitido…

-Shibuya…Beries-san…no sobrevivió aquella batalla.

El chico miró a su amigo, con el rostro consternado. Ya no sabía qué decir.

-Hubieron muchas bajas…

-¿Por qué no regresaron…a rescatar a Sara? –dijo acusadoramente.

-Tu seguridad era nuestra prioridad, Shibuya.

-No…no puede ser cierto.

-Créeme.

El ex Maou pudo sentir su vista nublándose. El que estaba frente a él, era un hombre digno de confianza, su mejor amigo de La Tierra. Aun así, no quería creerle, al oír tan terrible historia.

-¿Y los demás…? –se atrevió a preguntar.

-Lord von Bielefeld ha sido nombrado Maou. Ahora mismo, va camino a Caloria. Gran Shimaron amenaza con atacar y no podemos hacernos a un lado. Lord von Voltaire, Lord von Christ y Lord Weller, lo están apoyando. Yozak se encuentra en Caloria, con Flurin-san.

-Dios mío…-se tomó la cabeza con una mano.

Al oír esa invocación, el Gran Sabio sintió un puñal atravesarle el pecho. No estaba seguro de estar viviendo emociones propias o ajenas; pero dolía mucho, y eso estaba claro como el agua.

-Shibuya…Shinou se sacrificó para devolverte a la realidad. Sacrificó su maryoku y…sacrificó su vida.

-Shinou…¿Él también? –el morocho sintió la angustia desbordarlo.

-Si piensas en eso, ahora, lo único que puedes hacer es dar gracias por estar vivo…y comenzar a vivir.

* * *

-Bienvenido, Majestad –el pelinaranja saludó con su habitual sonrisa.

-Siempre es un gusto verte. Lo lamentable es la circunstancia.

-Majestad, lamento que haya tenido que venir –una afligida Flurin le sonrió.

-Caloria es nuestro aliado en el ideal de paz entre humanos y mazokus. Si Gran Shimaron quiere pelea, pelea es lo que obtendrá.

-¿Qué sabemos sobre las tropas enemigas? –el mazoku de tierra tomó la palabra.

-Nos doblan en número; pero sólo una porción de ellos son magos. Se aproximan por tierra, bordeando las fronteras. Si mis cálculos no me fallan, será cuestión de días hasta que logren llegar al centro de Caloria.

-Contamos con ese tiempo para organizar nuestras filas, combinando la milicia de ambos países. Necesito discutirlo con el jefe del ejército local y conseguir su colaboración.

-La tendrán. A partir de ahora, Caloria se pone a su entera disposición –aseguró la joven.

-Pase lo que pase, defenderemos estas tierras. Los soldados de Gran Shimaron lamentarán el día en que atacaron la alianza de humanos y mazokus.

-Majestad…

-Te lo aseguro Flurin.

-Gracias.

* * *

Yuuri cogió un amplio manuscrito de la biblioteca. El mismo, relataba detalladamente, los sucesos ocurridos en la historia de Shin Makoku, desde hacía veinte años, hasta la actualidad. Tomó asiento y lo abrió, dispuesto a leerlo.

"Shin Makoku, 26 de febrero del 4916.

Su Majestad Maou, Yuuri Shibuya, recibió una invitación por parte del rey Saralegui, de Pequeño Shimaron. La misma, lo instaba a concurrir a su país, con motivo de firmar la incorporación a la Alianza de Shin Makoku. Esa misma tarde, un navío partía rumbo a Pequeño Shimaron. El rey Yuuri, en compañía de los tres hijos de la ex Maou, Cecile von Spitzberg: Lord Gwendal von Voltaire, Lord Wolfram von Bielefeld y Lord Conrad Weller; se encaminaba hacia un viaje, que llevaría al joven rey, a la mismísima muerte".

Al leer la última frase, Yuuri tragó duro. Tenía que continuar el texto, si quería enterarse de todo lo ocurrido, durante esos últimos años. Sin embargo, ver que lo "mataban" en la primera reseña, no era nada alentador. Tosió en su mano y volvió a concentrarse. Esta sería una larga lección de historia, pensó.

* * *

**Konbanwaaa!!!!**

**Buenop, finalmente, capi 2. Lamento la demora.**

**Probablemente estén odiándome porque no hay nada romántico en este capítulo. Pero, tengan paciencia. Prometo recompensarlos algún día, con una buena escena Wolfyuu xD**

**Ahora, ¿Qué les pareció este capi? Yo creo que no tiene mucha acción; pero sí se ven cosas interesantes. Por ejemplo, se empieza a aclarar un poco la situación. Sabemos que Sara está secuestrado (o al menos lo estaba hace 20 años); Beries-san está…bueno…eso sí que ni yo me lo creería (de no ser porque esta es mi historia); pero, si no lo sacaba del medio, Sara nunca hubiera caído en manos de los Daishimarones (menudo nombre XD). Shinou…¡¡¡Desapareció!!! ¿Desapareció? Ahahá, quédense con la duda. Y ¿Qué pasará con Caloria? ¿Dónde está Greta (o.o)?**

**La respuesta a esas preguntas, y muchas otras más, las tendremos en los próximos capítulos. Así que, por favor, dejen reviews si les gustó (Agradezco MUCHO los que ya me han dejado). Y ténganme paciencia. Tengo otras historias por actualizar tmb u.u**

**Entonces…see ya!**

**Shiko.**


	3. Se desata la ira del Maou

Disclaimer: KKM no me pertenece, así como ninguno de sus personajes.

Adv: Fuerte contenido dramático y mucho gore (*0*). ¿Yaoi? Tal vez más adelante. Y con Yuuri de uke, sí señor.

Adv2: La autora tiende a desvirtuar los textos en los que habla personalmente como, por ejemplo, la primera advertencia u.u

* * *

Capítulo 02 Resumen

Gran Shimaron planea atacar Caloria. Los soldados de Shin Makoku, bajo el mando del Maou, se dirigen hacia el país aliado para asistirlos en la batalla. Yuuri despierta, luego de veinte años de sueño y se entera por Murata de los acontecimientos sucedidos durante su ausencia.

* * *

Capítulo 03: Se desata la ira del Maou.

-¡El enemigo!

El desesperante grito de un soldado explorador sorprendió a sus compañeros, bruscamente. La base militar, ubicada a pocos kilómetros de la capital, hizo sonar la señal de alerta. Rápidamente, un escuadrón entero se posicionó rodeando el edificio. Arqueros en las murallas, infantería en la retaguardia y caballería a vanguardia. Ese era el último bastión de milicia antes de la capital, y esos hombres lo defenderían a muerte.

El ejercito enemigo no tardó en hacer aparición. Los doblaban en número; pero los habitantes de Caloria no se dejarían intimidar. Tenían en claro que, probablemente dejaran sus vidas en aquel sanguinario encuentro; mas también sabían que su deber era proteger el país y evitarle a los invasores el acceso a la capital.

-¡A la carga! –gritó uno de ellos.

-¡Vamos! –acompañaron algunos más

-¡Por Flurin! –insistió el primero.

-¡Por Flurin! –repitieron.

-¡Por Caloria!

-¡POR CALORIA!

Sabían que aquella motivación, era un grito de muerte. Y se llevarían su lealtad directo a la tumba.

* * *

-Mi señora, la base del oeste ha sido tomada. Los hombres han caído.

-Oh no –se lamentó sinceramente la gobernadora, al borde del llanto.

-El enemigo está en camino –agregó el hombre.

-Lo siento –Wolfram apoyó su mano en el hombro de la, alguna vez joven, Flurin.

-Hecka…

-Esta vez, nosotros los protegeremos –agregó con firmeza y se alejó, caminando hacia sus hombres.

* * *

El Gran Sabio se encontraba recluido en su habitación. Hacía horas que el silencio reinaba allí. Su mirada estaba fija en el ventanal. Vacía.

-Shinou…

Sí. Shinou lo había ignorado, una vez más, como era costumbre. Pero, ahora, no se lo perdonaría.

-¿Cómo pudiste?

Sentía su pecho oprimido y un nudo en la garganta. Sabía que esas emociones nada tenían que ver con él. Probablemente, el dolor que experimentaba, fuera causado por los sentimientos del verdadero Gran Sabio, de Janus y de todas las reencarnaciones que se encariñaron con aquel hombre. Y, aunque odiara admitirlo, él también sentía una atracción extraña por el rey original. Tal vez, sus viejas memorias hubieran ayudado. No lo sabía. Lo cierto, era que ahora, las emociones entrelazadas, demandaban una respuesta urgente.

-¿Cómo pudiste? –repitió, sin penarlo, y una lágrima se deslizó cuesta abajo por su mejilla- Abandonar así a tu pueblo y…abandonarme…

Las palabras dolían. Sobre todo, porque él sabía que era el único que podía oírlas. Sí, eso era. Shinou, su Shinou, se había esfumado. Quizá su alma estuviera todavía, en algún recóndito lugar del mundo. Esperando a reencarnar, una vez más. Quizá, un día, volverían a encontrarse. Quizá…

-Murata, ¿puedo pasar? –la voz de su amigo resonó tras la puerta.

El morocho secó sus lágrimas y tosió apenas, tratando de aclarar su voz, sin que Yuuri lo notara.

-Adelante, Shibuya…-no hubo caso, su voz se quebró en la frase. El vigésimo séptimo Maou, ingresó al cuarto con preocupación y, al verlo de frente, corroboró sus sospechas

-¿Estuviste…?

-Parece…que los sabios también lloramos, de vez en cuando –trató de sonar jocoso. Aunque, para el otro, eso era humor negro y de muy mal gusto.

-Es por Shinou, ¿no? –agachó la cabeza.

-No te sientas culpable –le dijo amable- Aunque traté de detenerlo…así es él.

-Yo…lo siento…lo siento mucho –levantó la mirada llena de lágrimas.

-Shibuya…

-No quería que esto ocurriera. No quería que él desapareciera. Murata… -pronunció el nombre de su amigo en tono suplicante.

-No es tu culpa –recalcó.

* * *

-¡Atención! ¡En guardia!

La voz del mazoku de tierra sonó más rígida que nunca. Los soldados se posicionaron según lo planeado. La capital de caloria había sido evacuada de civiles y se había transformado en una arena de combate. Flurin se había negado a retirarse con los ciudadanos. Ella quería estar ahí. Aunque más no fuera para apoyar moralmente y desearles suerte con la mirada cristalina.

Wolfram se encontraba montado a caballo, al frente. A su derecha, Conrad; a su izquierda, Gwendal; junto al castaño, Yozak; junto al moreno; Günter; detrás de todos, el resto de los soldados.

-¡Gran Shimaron a la vista! –gritaron los exploradores que retornaban a toda velocidad.

-Aniue, Günter –miró a su izquierda; Gwendal asintió con la cabeza, Günter sonrió- Conrad, Yozak –volteó; Conrad sonrió amablemente; Yozak le guiñó un ojo. Miro al frente- Gracias a todos por apoyarme.

-Hecka…-dijo el peliplateado.

-Lo harás bien –agregó el moreno.

-Estaremos contigo –se sumó el castaño.

-Y expulsaremos a ese enemigo, sin vacilar –finalizó el pelinaranja.

-Lo haremos –frunció el ceño –Hoy conocerán el verdadero poder de Shin Makoku…-y se lanzaron al combate- "¡Yuuri!"

* * *

-Aquí tiene, Hecka –Effe depositó una taza de té sobre la mesa, frente a Yuuri.

-Ah, gracias, Effe –contestó, no muy animado.

-Y para usted también, Gecka –agregó Lasagna, imitando a la pequeña.

-Gracias.

Murata cogió la taza y la llevó a la boca. Sopló un poco y sorbió el té. Luego, fue deliberadamente imitado por el ex maou.

-Entonces…-dijo Yuuri, bajando la taza- Todos en la Tierra creen que estoy muerto…

-Así es. Aunque allá no haya transcurrido tanto tiempo –depositó la taza en el plato- Deberías regresar a verlos.

-¡No puedo hacer eso! Todos aquí están sufriendo. Y para más, es por mi culpa. De ninguna manera puedo abandonarlos ahora.

-Shibuya –comentó tranquilamente- No hay realmente nada que puedas hacer aquí. Al menos, no hasta que von Bielefeld-kyou regrese.

-Aun así, no puedo irme.

-Como digas –volvió a tomar el té- Por cierto, ¿te pusiste al tanto de la situación?

-Esa era la razón por la que te buscaba. Sé que todos los hechos están perfectamente explicados en aquel libro. Sin embargo, prefiero que tú me lo expliques.

-Ya veo. ¿Qué más quieres saber?

-Por ejemplo, qué ocurrió una vez llegamos a Pequeño Shimaron.

-¿No te lo dije ya? Gran Shimaron invadió Pequeño Shimaron, sin previo aviso. Sus fuerzas militares superaban en número a las del Rey Saralegui. Beries-san fue asesinado. Saralegui, secuestrado. Tú agotaste tu maryoku y caíste inconsciente. Y todos te trajeron aquí.

-¿Qué sucedió en ese tiempo?

-Mientras dormías, Gran Shimaron puso un rey en el trono de Pequeño Shimaron. Conquistó algunas otras ciudades humanas. Intentó atacarnos, aunque sin éxito…

-¿Sólo eso?

-¿Te parece poco? –enarcó una ceja.

-N-no, yo…lo que quiero decir es que…-balbuceó, suspiró para calmarse y prosiguió- Contado así, no parece que hubiera pasado tanto tiempo.

-Shibuya. Desde que asumiste la responsabilidad de ser el Maou, estableciste tus ideales de paz y amistad con los pueblos humanos. Siempre estuviste abierto al diálogo y rehuíste la guerra. Cuando todos pensaban que estabas loco, nos demostraste muchas veces que podías hacerlo. Despertaste lealtad en todos tus súbditos y los convertiste en amigos. Incluso lograste que von Voltaire-kyou, se resignara a la guerra y que von Bielefeld-kyou dejara sus prejuicios hacia los humanos. Todo eso, lo hiciste con tu buena voluntad y tu valor. Sin embargo, esta vez, la situación es diferente. Gran Shimaron está bajo el mando de un hombre malvado y tú no puedes creer que sólo dialogando lograrás la paz. Toda ingenuidad tiene sus límites, y la tuya debería probarlo ahora. Nada es como antes, Shibuya. Nada lo será ya. Si vas a quedarte aquí, tendrás que pelear. Ahora ya no hay otra salida.

-Murata…

Los ojos del soukoku se abrieron de par en par. Cada palabra salida de la boca de su amigo, se le clavaba al pecho, como una estocada mortal. Todo lo que decía el sabio que él debía hacer, era lo contrario a lo que su ética le indicaba. Aun así, Wolfram, Conrad y todos sus amigos, estaban dando su vida en Caloria, por seguir aquella creencia. Eso significaba, para Yuuri, que debería enfrentarse, nuevamente, ante la guerra y la violencia de sus seres queridos, y demostrarles que siempre existía la salida pacífica. Pero, ¿con qué derecho?

-¿En verdad…tu crees eso?

-Sí –el de lentes fue rotundo.

-Pero…¿no crees que podemos buscar otra solución?

-No esta vez.

-Pero…

-¡Shibuya!

Ken se puso de pie, rapidamente. Era hora de hacerle entender a su amigo de la Tierra, que gobernar un reino no era cosa fácil. Y, si bien con anterioridad, él le había demostrado cosas deslumbrantes que se podían lograr con buenas intenciones; en este momento, se necesitaría más que eso, para vencer.

-Por veinte años, Shin Mazoku y Gran Shimaron, se han enfrentado a muerte. Ellos derrocaron a Saralegui, asesinaron a Beries-san y te dejaron inconciente. Y aun así, tienes la inocencia de creer que con diálogo solucionarás las cosas. Eres increíblemente compasivo. Pero déjame decirte algo. Allí en Caloria, von Bielefeld-kyou, se está esforzando por defender a nuestros aliados. Y si tú te vas a quedar en posición neutral, sin considerar a esos hombres nuestros enemigos, entonces estarás dándole la espalda a él y a todas las personas que luchan por sobrevivir.

-M-Murata…-balbuceó incrédulo.

-No siempre todo puede ser color de rosa, Shibuya. Y, lamentablemente, te toca aprenderlo de la peor manera. Piénsalo. Shinou no dio su vida por ti para ver como te quedas sentado, rezando porque todos seamos buenos amigos.

El sabio dio por finalizada la charla, secamente. Se retiró sin mirar atrás, dejando a un atormentado morocho en la sala de té. Esto había ido demasiado lejos. Sabía que se había dejado llevar, impulsado por el resentimiento de la pérdida de Shinou, sumado al hecho de que cualquiera de sus amigos podrían morir de un segundo a otro sin enterarse él. Realmente era la primera vez en muchos años, que perdía así los estribos.

Suspiró. El ave que indicaba los sucesos venideros, sobrevoló el castillo con su habitual grito "mal augurio".

* * *

-¡Excelencia! –el soldado se interpuso entre el enemigo y Gwendal, justo cuando el filo de su espada estaba a punto de asestarle. En su lugar, recibió el golpe, que le perforó el omóplato y lo atravesó hasta el otro lado.

Probablemente, este sería el quinto hombre que el mazoku veía morir, salvándolo, en esta batalla. Asimismo, muchos otros soldados enemigos, habían dado su vida por sus superiores, de la misma forma. Los segundos en los que vio desvanecer el cuerpo de su aliado, bastaron para que su espada cortara el cuello del rival.

-¡Aniue! –vociferó Wolfram, alertando de la presencia de otro hombre, tras él. El moreno pudo percatarse lo suficientemente pronto como para girar, pero no para esquivar de lleno la estocada. Su costado estaba herido. La sangre que brotaba salvajemente, se confundió por un momento con las llamas que manaron de las manos del rubio, carbonizando al enemigo. Los gritos de dolor, sonaron como música para los oídos de los guerreros. El combate continuaba su rumbo.

-No…te...desconcentres, Wolf…ram… -el castaño articuló las palabras con dificultad, mientras frenaba la espada de otro gladiador.

-Los mataré…¡los mataré a todos!

-No…-trató de razonar el de ojos ambarinos.

-¡¡¡MIRA LO QUE LE HICIERON!!! –semejante ofensa al Hermano del Maou, no podía ser pasada por alto. Y Wolfram se los iba a demostrar.

* * *

-Hmm…Wolfram von Bielefeld…Sigue igual de impulsivo que antaño.

Un joven hombre de, aparentemente, la edad de Wolfram, gesticuló una sonrisa algo siniestra. Se encontraba en lo alto de una colina. Suficientemente apartado, como para que nadie pudiera notarlo; pero suficientemente cerca, como para oír los metales silbando en el aire y chocando, y los gritos más potentes.

-Hecka…si me permite un consejo, no es conveniente que nos presentemos tan próximos al sanguinario escenario de la guerra –dijo un hombre, vestido de soldado de alto rango.

-No he pedido tu consejo y, de todas maneras, haré lo que me plazca.

-Mis más sinceras disculpas por mi insolencia –hizo una reverencia.

-"Después de todo, no hay manera de que yo pueda salir mal parado" –y acentuó su sonrisa.

* * *

Aquel encuentro bélico se extendió por largas horas. Ambos ejércitos rebosaban de soldados, al comenzar; pero, ahora, estaban diezmados. Era cuestión de tiempo, hasta que se decidiera el destino final de Caloria. Y, sin embargo, Gran Shimaron llevaba la ventaja numérica.

-"Esto no va bien…si seguimos así" –el peliplateado dirigió una fugaz mirada a Wolfram. Estaba luchando fervientemente y no parecía agotado, sino todo lo contrario. Cualquier enemigo que se enfrentaba a su espada, terminaba desangrado en el suelo, o envuelto en llamas y retorciéndose de dolor.

-"Wolfram se está descontrolando" –pensó el castaño, quien desde que todo inició, no se había separado ni una vez de su lado.

-"Deja de utilizar tu maryoku" –a duras penas, Gwendal lograba mantenerse en pie. Pero su vigor se reactivaba cada vez que un humano se colocaba frente a él.

Todo parecía estarse pudriendo. Lo único que iluminaba aquel infierno, eran las llamas del majutsu. El resto de los magos, humanos y mazokus, habían caído.

-¿Flurin? –el castaño rogó a todos los cielos, haber visto mal. Mas cuando giró, ya era demasiado tarde. Los soldados de Gran Shimaron, habían traspasado las líneas de defensa y se dirigían a toda velocidad hacia la gobernadora de Caloria.

-¡Mátenla! ¡Es ella! ¡Es su líder! –gritaban como lobos hambrientos.

-¡Ahhh! –la peliceleste gritó, al sentirse apresada por detrás, por las formidables manos de un hombre robusto.

-¡Flurin! –por primera vez, Conrad se alejó del lado de su hermano y salió corriendo a toda velocidad hacia la mujer.

Cuando se percató del escándalo, el rubio creo un muro de fuego delante suyo. Dio media vuelta y corrió, con la esperanza de que llegaría a tiempo.

-¡Hecka! –rogó desesperadamente, con lágrimas en los ojos. Pero fue demasiado tarde. Tras gritar ese nombre, sintió cómo se contraían sus músculos y las lágrimas se deslizaban de sus ojos. Todo se estaba oscurenciendo. Algo filoso reposaba en su pecho y dolía…dolía mucho.

-¡FLURIN! –el grito de Conrad alertó a todos los ajenos a aquel incidente. El muro de fuego se desvaneció. El rubio se petrificó ante la escena, sin querer creerlo. Pronto, todo alrededor estalló en fuego. Los asesinos de Flurin se convirtieron en cenizas, instantáneamente; pero ni una llama la rozó siquiera a ella.

-¡Rápido, traigan un médico! –ordenó Conrad, al llegar al lado de la mujer.

-¡Retrocedan! ¡Retrocedan! –el mazoku de tierra tenía un mal presentimiento, acerca de esto. Sería mejor ser cautelosos.

-¡¿Hecka?! –Günter miraba incrédulo el paisaje rojizo a su alrededor. Parecía el mismísimo inframundo. Y, entonces, Wolfram era el mismísimo demonio.

* * *

-¡Oh! ¡Mira eso! –una chispa de placer se encendió en los ojos del hombre en la colina –Increíble, Realmente increíble…-comentaba maravillado.

-¡Hecka! ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!

-Oh sí…esto podría ser peligroso, ¿verdad? –aunque, a juzgar por su tono, no sentía eso en absoluto.

Dio media vuelta, con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro. Sus gafas brillaron.

* * *

-¡Retirada! –el ejército de Gran Shimaron comenzó a retroceder. Las llamas los estaban consumiendo como si fueran la cosa más inflamable del mundo.

-¡Wolfram!

-¡Hecka!

Todos le gritaban, con la esperanza de llegar hacia él. Pero su ira no parecía querer detenerse y era incluso mucho mayor que la que Yuuri había mostrado antaño.

-"¿Este es el verdadero poder del Maou…?" -Conrad se preguntaba, con los ojos abiertos de par en par- Para, Wolfram…Detente…-las llamas comenzaban a consumir la ciudad, aunque el enemigo se hubiera retirado- ¡BASTA, WOLFRAM!

El castaño salió disparado hacia su hermano menor. Esquivando los cadáveres y el fuego alrededor. Instintivamente, deseaba protegerlo. Sabía que, en mayor o en menor medida, terminaría perjudicado. Y temía que en mayor.

* * *

-Murata…¿puedo hablar contigo?

Habían transcurrido dos días, desde que el vigésimo séptimo Maou, despertó de aquel largo sueño de veinte años. El Sabio y él, habían mantenido una discusión, bastante subida de tono; debido a sus choques de ideales. Sin embargo, Yuuri no había dejado de pensar, ni un segundo, sobre lo ocurrido y sobre quién llevaba la razón en su postura. Finalmente, había llegado a una conclusión. Y pensaba expresarla y defenderla, le gustara o no, a quien tenía en frente.

-¿Sabes? He estado pensándolo mucho. Todo el tiempo, desde la última vez. Me he preguntado cuál es la postura que debería tomar. Qué es lo correcto. Lo que mi fe me indica que debo hacer. Al final he tomado una decisión –lo miró a los ojos.

-Te escucho…-dijo el de gafas, sospechando lo que vendría a continuación.

-Yo…no voy a pelear –Murata suspiró- Quiero decir, no seré yo quien inicie los conflictos. Y ante toda agresión, responderé pacíficamente. Además si eso no funciona, invitaré al rey de Gran Shimaron a tomar el té. O algo que nos permita conocernos más –esta última sugerencia, le pareció ridícula a su amigo- Y si aun así no funciona…trataré de arreglarlo de alguna otra manera. Porque ¿sabes qué? Shinou dio su vida por mí. Lo sé y lo siento. Pero pienso que si decidió devolverme a la vida, es porque me conocía y sabía que yo buscaría otra manera de solucionar las cosas. Y entonces…yo…

-¡Hecka, Gecka! –una de las criadas irrumpió en la habitación, con lágrimas en los ojos y temblando.

-¡¿Qué ocurrió?! –indagó el sabio.

-¡Wolfram, Gwendal y los demás han regresado! –Annisina irrumpió en la sala- ¡Deberían venir de inmediato!

Todos corrieron hacia la entrada del castillo. En el vestíbulo, estaban Conrad, Yozak y Günter. Al llegar los soukokus, todos se giraron hacia ellos y abrieron los ojos como platos. Allí, frente a sus narices, la vívida figura del rey de antaño. Su Majestad, Yuuri Shibuya.

-Yuuri… -dijo Conrad, apenas en un susurro.

* * *

-¡Wolfram! –el morocho abrió la puerta de la enfermería, bruscamente. Se coló en la habitación, sin importarle las miradas atónitas de todos los demás. Se acercó a la camilla, en donde Gisela estaba curando a Wolfram con majutsu. Este yacía con los ojos cerrados y una expresión seria y adulta en su rostro.

-¿He-Hecka? –Gwendal le dirigió la palabra desde una silla, al otro lado de la enfermería; pero él hizo oídos sordos. Sólo le importaba Wolfram.

-¿Qué le pasó? ¿Qué tiene? ¿Por qué está inconciente? –preguntaba a velocidad luz.

-Agotó su maryoku…-anunció en tono sombrío, el soldado.

-¡¿Qué?! –recién entones, se giró hacia él- Tú también estás herido.

-Wolfram se arrebató. En plena batalla. Liberó su ira, como tú lo hacías cuando eras el Maou. Las llamas consumieron todo. No discriminaban entre aliados y enemigos. Conrad Arriesgó su vida para detenerlo. Pero…

-¡Pero Conrad está bien! ¡¿Por qué Wolfram no?!

-Hecka, tranquilícese. No puedo concentrarme –reprendió la peliverde.

-Vaya vaya…si esta era la idea de Shinou, mejor ni se hubiera molestado…-el sabio de burló desde la entrada- Se despierta Shibuya y se duerme von Bielefeld-kyou.

-¡MURATA! –escupió Yuuri, asesinándolo con la mirada.

-¿Qué es lo que te dije, Shibuya? Si piensas seguir tratando a esos hombres como si nada, las cosas se van a poner realmente feas aquí.

El muchacho apretó puños y dientes. Tenía deseos de asestarle un puñetazo a su amigo; pero este no era el momento y, además, no es que tuviera demasiadas razones para hacerlo. En lugar de eso, se propuso a sí mismo calmarse. Volteó a ver al rubio. Su piel estaba pálida y notó que su uniforme estaba teñido en sangre y tenía rastros de cenizas. Eso le daba una idea de lo cruel que había sido la batalla; ya que, en ocasiones normales, Wolfram jamás dejaría que le mancharan el uniforme.

-Por cierto. Estabas a punto de contarme sobre tu decisión. ¿Cuál era?

-Yo…-dijo, sin separar la vista de su prometido- No lo sé…

* * *

**Ohaio!!!**

**No creo haber tardado tanto en actualizar, ¿o si? Lo cierto es que ahora estoy muy atrasada con mis otras historias u.u Buenop, espero poder ponerlas al día muy pronto. **

**Repito que probablemente estén odiándome porque no hay nada romántico en este capítulo. Pero les prometo poner algo tierno en el próximo capi. La historia no tendría sentido si Wolfram se duerme otros 20 años xD**

**De lo que sí no pueden quejarse esta vez, es de la acción. Aparece un personaje nuevo: El hombre de la colina, muahahaha. Además, matan a la pobre de Flurin. Es que como es humana, ya estaba muy vieja (?). Además, sirvió de excusa para que Wolfy despierte su lado Maou y los ase a todos a la parrilla =D Y encimaaaa…vemos cuál va a ser la trama central de la historia (Yuuri y su complejo de "hay que ser buenos").**

**Últimamente, me encariñé mucho con Murata. Él siempre está ahí, para solucionarle la vida a Yuuri! (Aunque en mi fic sea demasiado OOC. Imagínense, le lleva la contraria a Yuuri y llora por Shinou! *0* Eso sí que no pasaría nunca en la historia real, ne?). En fin. Ahora sí, los dejo. No los aburro más.**

**Gracias por todos los reviews que me dejan. A partir del próximo capi voy a comenzar a responderlos.**

**Nos vemos pronto. Se me cuidan! Chuu!**

**Shiko.**


	4. El preludio de las campanas - Parte 1

Disclaimer: KKM no me pertenece, así como ninguno de sus personajes.

Adv: Este fic contiene algunas escenas dramáticas y gore (inconmensurable cantidad de sangre desparramada por el mundo). ¿Yaoi? Tal vez más adelante. Y con Yuuri de uke, sí señor.

-·-·-·-

Resumen capítulo 3:

La guerra entre Gran Shimaron y Caloria culminó con la muerte de Flurin Gilbit. Wolfram, encolerizado, liberó su poder para exterminar al ejército enemigo; agotando, así, su maryoku. Conrad y los demás, emprendieron el inmediato regreso al reino.

Yuuri, quien finalmente había definido su postura, se halló confundido ante el reencuentro con los demás.

Capítulo 4: El preludio de las campanas

-Yuuri…-la voz de Conrad, irrumpiendo en la habitación, alertó al soukoku; éste, se volteó para ver a su padrino.

-Lo siento, Conrad, yo…

El morocho agachó la cabeza. Lo sabía perfectamente: habían transcurrido veinte años desde la última vez que vio al soldado directamente a los ojos. Para él, era como si sólo hubieran pasado unos cuantos días –los que transcurrieron entre su despertar y el retorno del ejército-; sin embargo, podía distinguir en el rostro del castaño lo que antaño fue una amable sonrisa y no era más, ahora, que una apagada mueca. Lo veía en sus ojos color avellana; aquel dolor de dos décadas, se hallaba grabado en ellos y atestiguaban la tristeza que su alma había debido cargar durante ese tiempo.

Buscó palabras; quería decirle cómo se sentía; describir, a la perfección, aquella angustiante culpa que experimentaba. Aunque sabía que eso sería imposible, después de todo, ni siquiera empleando todos los recursos idiomáticos que conocía, podría explicarse.

Finalmente, levantó la mirada y se dirigió hacia el mayor. Sólo cuando estuvo frente a él, le miró fijamente y, entonces, habló.

-Lo siento –fue lo único que atinó a decir.

La mirada compasiva de Conrad le hizo pensar que, al menos en parte, sus sentimientos eran comprendidos. El hecho suavizó, parcialmente, la amargura que oprimía su pecho y aquel sólido nudo en su garganta.

El espadachín posó una mano sobre su hombro; gesto que sorprendió a Yuuri pues, raramente en el pasado Conrad acostumbraba a tocarlo, a menos que la situación lo requiriera.

-Es preciso que hablemos. Hay cosas...-se frenó durante un momento para escoger meticulosamente la siguiente palabra- importantes…que deberías saber.

-S-sí –balbuceó con dificultad- Murata me ha dicho lo que ocurrió; pero…-agachó la cabeza y finalizó en voz baja- seguramente, tú también tendrás mucho que contarme.

-·-·-·-·-

El rechinar de la puerta, abriéndose lentamente, hizo eco en el interior de la habitación. Se hallaba oscura; aquella había sido, alguna vez, la recámara del Maou, su prometido y su joven hija.

Yuuri dio unos pequeños pasos en el interior, recorriendo la pieza con la mirada. Todo estaba tal cual en su memoria; sin embargo, pese a que todos los muebles, el piso y demás elementos del cuarto se encontraban en perfecto estado, el vigésimo séptimo Maou lo comprendió enseguida: hacía tiempo que nadie visitaba aquella habitación.

Los pasos del soldado resonaron tras él; llevaba una antorcha en cada mano.

-Wolfram no ha querido utilizar la alcoba –dijo para romper el clima lúgubre.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó, no por curiosidad, sino, meramente, para continuar la conversación.

El castaño se dirigió hacia un rincón de la habitación y colgó una de las antorchas en la pared; luego, se dirigió hacia la esquina diametralmente opuesta e hizo lo mismo con la otra. El lugar quedó, así, un poco más iluminado.

-Probablemente, porque estaba esperándote. Prefirió instalarse en su habitación.

-¿Y qué ocurrió con Greta?

El semblante del medio mazoku se tornó melancólico repentinamente. Yuuri supo, de inmediato, que tal transmutación no podía deberse a nada bueno.

-¿Qué ocurrió con Greta? –repitió la pregunta, a fin de evadirle de su ensimismamiento. Éste le miró, con ternura.

-Se fue.

-¿Cómo? –preguntó asombrado.

-Regresó a su hogar. Decidió abandonar Shin Makoku e ir en busca de su propio camino.

-¿Entonces…se convirtió en reina?

-Sí. Una hermosa reina en la flor de su edad.

Al oírlo, el soukoku comprendió a lo que su padrino se refería. Él estaba preocupado por su hija, antaño, una hermosa niña inocente; pero Greta era humana, por lo cual, su desarrollo era mucho más acelerado que el del resto.

-Ya veo –agregó, resignado, y se sentó al pie de la cama.

Algunos segundos transcurrieron en silencio; entonces, el morocho sintió el colchón hundirse a su lado. Giró levemente para encontrar el rostro de su padrino; el cual, se percató, no le estaba mirando a él.

-Conrad…-comenzó, pero fue interrumpido.

-Aun hay una cosa más que deberías saber –dijo, con la mirada perdida en la ventana que se encontraba frente a él.

-¿Qué es? –preguntó, casi con miedo.

-Flurin…

En los corredores pudo oírse el desconsolado llanto del Maou. El recuerdo de esa mujer sería algo que nunca olvidaría.

-·-·-·-·-

El Gran Sabio llevaba horas apoyado en la baranda de un corredor exterior, con la mirada perdida en el gran jardín. Estaba aguardando pacientemente a que Lord von Bielefeld despertara de su sueño. Había dado órdenes a Gisela para que le avisara, de inmediato, cuando esto ocurriera.

En la lejanía pudo ver a Dorcas pasar caminando; seguramente, se dirigiría a dar de comer al viejo Ao. Ese caballo anciano, seguiría con vida durante unos cuantos años; pero, nunca más sería apto para llevar a alguien a cuestas. Tal vez a su amigo le causaría un poco de tristeza. Si bien era cierto que no había realizado tantos viajes en su lomo; al ser su primer y único caballo, se había encariñado con él.

Suspiró.

En cuanto el soberano despertara, pensó, Yuuri querría verle de inmediato; y ese reencuentro, se convertiría en el punto de inflexión, que llevaría a desatar las mil y un catástrofes que le aguardaban a su reino. Él: el Gran Sabio, el antiguo compañero de Shinou, el mejor amigo del vigésimo séptimo Maou y consejero del vigésimo octavo Maou; él, Murata Ken, estaría allí para brindar su apoyo en la peor de las crisis que –auguraba- azotaría el reino. Sí, lo estaría; pero no sería fácil. No lo sería.

-·-·-·-·-

Al contraste del sosegado corredor hicieron eco los pasos del soldado. Minutos, sólo, habían transcurrido desde que su ahijado, tras derramar incontables lágrimas, se había quedado profundamente dormido. El castaño le había arropado en la que antaño fue su cama; esperando que pudiera conciliar un sueño placentero.

Simple e impío. El panorama era, para su padrino, prólogo de conflictos venideros y escasas alternativas. Sabía que, tarde o temprano, una dicotomía se cerniría amenazante sobre la mente de su bienamado ahijado, y ésta quedaría bifurcada. Sería, entonces, dificultoso para él y para cuanta persona quisiera defenderlo, convencer a los demás de que el antiguo rey era una "gran persona" y no, simplemente, un verdadero "hipócrita".

-·-·-·-·-

La firme mano del mazoku de tierra, sujetó el cortinado de la ventana y lo deslizó lentamente. Al acto, una claridad endeble invadió el despacho, enmarcando la figura del noble y su impetuosidad.

Lord Gwendal von Voltaire era conocido por la seriedad y solidez con la que siempre se presentaba en público. Un hombre robusto y poderoso, capaz de intimidar a cualquiera, tan sólo con mirarlo; audaz espadachín y formidable adversario; experto usuario de majutsu y miembro de las diez familias nobles; hijo de la vigésima sexta Maou, Cecile von Spitzberg; pero, sobre todo, una gran, gran persona. Aquello que nadie diría de él, incluía en sus mejores virtudes y las coronaba; pues Gwendal era, sin lugar a discusión, un hombre tierno y sensible –claro está, implícitamente-.

Quizá era por eso que, al momento, la preocupación por el bienestar de su gente, reino y –sobre todas las cosas- su hermano menor, estaba causando estragos en sus emociones.

Incontables veces se repetía que debía permanecer calmado; que cualquier cosa que pudiera hacerse, no estaba al alcance de sus manos; que, esta vez, –muy a pesar suyo- no pasaría de ser un mero espectador. No obstante, y para mayor disgusto, llevaba horas encerrado en aquel recinto; recorriendo cíclicamente cada milímetro de piso, y preguntándose cuándo demonios alguien iba a decirle cómo se encontraba Wolfram.

Cual si sus súplicas hubieran sido atendidas por el mismísimo Shinou, la puerta resonó al contacto de unos suaves golpes, y la tan conocida voz de la muchacha ojiverde, aquella a quien se referían con la palabra "sargento", invadió la habitación.

-Con su permiso, Excelencia –dijo abriendo la puerta lentamente- Su Majestad Wolfram ha recobrado la conciencia.

-·-·-·-·-

-¡No te quedes callado!, ¡Dime por qué!

Los impacientes gritos del Maou se percibían desde fuera de la habitación; instintivamente y sin notarlo, el mazoku de tierra redobló la marcha para encontrar, cuanto antes, a su hermano y rey.

-¡Conrad! –los alaridos se intensificaron. Probablemente, el castaño no hubiera logrado sobrevivir sin hablar, de no ser porque su pariente arribó en la escena, en el momento justo para salvarlo.

-Wolfram –dijo en tono sereno y serio, y el estruendoso espectáculo del rubio cesó.

Hasta la actualidad, no se conocían muchas formas de lograr amainar al mazoku de dorados cabellos; pero, si debían enlistarse las mismas, en orden de efectividad, era preciso colocar a "el llamado de von Voltaire" en la cabecera. La sola mención de su nombre, salida de la boca de "Hermano" era el más efectivo sedante para la ira de Wolfram. Acaso por respeto o por el profundo cariño que hacia él entrañaba, resultaba imposible contradecirlo con insolencia o enfrentarse a su figura con insensatez. Quizá por eso sentía, siempre, la necesidad de disculparse ante él por sus arrebatos. Quizá por eso lo haría, ahora, una vez más.

-Lo lamento.

-¿A qué ha venido la discusión? –dirigió la mirada hacia el castaño, esperando una respuesta rápida.

-Sólo le dije a que tenía buenas noticias para él.

-¡Pero no quiso dármelas! –replicó.

-No fue así –se defendió, en tono amable- Dije que sería mejor que las vieras…

-Que las vieras por ti mismo –finalizó el mazoku de tierra, interrumpiendo a su hermano.

-Así es.

-Hermano…

-Majestad… –cerró los ojos y dibujó una sonrisa débil y triste- Será lo mejor.

-·-·-·-·-

La taza de porcelana fina, rozó los labios rosa pálido de aquella hermosa mujer; parte de su contenido –té de primerísima calidad-, se vació en su boca. De rango menor entre los nobles, hermana de Densham von Karbelnikoff; era, posiblemente, la inventora con más carácter en la historia del reino; singular mujer de convicciones fuertes y claras; todo aquello que se proponía era, tarde o temprano, alcanzado con gran satisfacción por sus manos. Así era ella. Así era Anissina.

Cerró los ojos, disfrutando de su aperitivo de la tarde. A su lado la vigésimo sexta Maou, Cecile von Spitzberg, permanecía sosteniendo una taza idéntica a la primera, a medio vaciar; tenía la mirada perdida en ella y una débil sonrisa adornaba su rostro.

-Entonces…-pronunció débilmente la rubia- ¿Greta viene en camino?

Su acompañante asintió, levemente, con la cabeza; al tiempo que separaba la taza de su boca y la depositaba en el platillo, sobre la mesa.

-Así parece.

Esa misma mañana, había arribado al castillo. Era una pequeña paloma blanca. La llamaban mensajera; eso significaba que transmitía mensajes; y que esos mensajes podían ser tanto buenos como malos. Si alguien sabía de aquello, era el más prestigioso espía de Shin Makoku. Precisamente por eso, fue él quien recibió al avecilla y leyó, con sus brillantes ojos azules, el escrito que traía en su pata derecha.

En efecto, el mensaje era grato; pues, al parecer, la antigua princesa regresaría al castillo.

-Su Majestad Yuuri se alegrará –comentó la dama de labios carmesí.

Esta vez, la pelirrosa no contestó. Muy en el fondo, temía por el destino de "Su Majestad".

-·-·-·-·-

-Alteza…-suavemente le llamó.

-Ah, Gisela –dijo volteándose y tratando de sonar amable.

-Su Majestad ha recobrado la conciencia. Lord Weller y su Excelencia, Gwendal, están con él.

-¿Y sobre Shibuya? –la peliverde negó con la cabeza.

-Aun no le hemos dicho nada.

-Ya veo.

El sabio acomodó sus gafas, mientras un haz de luz se reflejaba en ellas y las hacía brillar intensamente. Tomó una bocanada de aire y efectuó un suspiro prolongado y casi imperceptible. Miró al cielo, una última vez; luego, volvió su rostro hacia la muchacha.

-Iré a por Shibuya ahora. Que Lord Weller y Lord von Voltaire se encarguen de llevar a Lord von Bielefeld a la habitación.

-De acuerdo.

-·-·-·-·-

Si tuviera que describir cómo se hallaba su mente en aquel momento, seguramente, Shibuya Yuuri hubiera recurrido a utilizar la palabra "pesada". Lo cierto, es que aquellos incesantes golpes en la puerta, estaban convirtiendo en lucidez esa sensación. No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo llevaba dormido, tampoco le importaba demasiado; ahora, lo único que quería era detener el fastidioso sonido rítmico.

-Adelante –balbuceó, de modo gangoso, por estar recién despierto.

-Con permiso, Shibuya –el familiar tono de su amigo, le saludó.

Tras ingresar en la habitación, Murata cerró la puerta, caminó lentamente y se quedó de pie junto a la cama, con una leve sonrisa esbozada en su rostro.

-Murata ¿qué hora es?

-No lo sé. El sol se ha puesto*****.

La respuesta confirmó sus sospechas, había dormido demasiado. Lo primero que recordó, fue el motivo por el cual había caído preso del cansancio: Fluurin. Entonces, otro recuerdo se encadenó al anterior: Conrad se había encontrado hablando con él. Y, como si cada eslabón le hubiera conducido al origen mismo de la cadena, recordó la principal causa de inquietud.

-¿Y Wolfram?

El soukoku de gafas acentuó la sonrisa. En el fondo, le alegraba saber que su amigo seguía preocupándose por el rubio.

-Está en camino –contestó.

-Entonces, ¿ya despertó?, ¿cómo se encuentra?

-Pregúntaselo cuando lo veas; yo sólo vine a informarte.

-Pero, ¿qué debería decirle? Hace veinte años que no le veo. Yo…

La inquietud que sentía su corazón, pronto de había transformado en gozo; asimismo, el gozo se trucó en preocupación; la preocupación, en miedo; el miedo, en pánico y el pánico culminó cuando oyó nuevos golpes en la puerta.

-Alteza, estamos aquí –sentenció la voz de su padrino, desde fuera de la habitación.

-Por cierto, Shibuya –se giró hacia la puerta y comenzó a caminar, mientras descendía el tono de voz, para evitar ser oído desde fuera- Él no sabe que estás aquí.

Y esa frase se clavó como aguja en su pecho, generando una opresión que le quitó el aire.

Murata abrió la puerta y abandonó la habitación, cerrando tras sí.

El antiguo Maou sintió su corazón acelerarse, mientras se ponía de pie en un salto y acomodaba las sábanas lo mejor que le permitían sus sudorosas manos.

Afuera se oían voces, murmullos incomprensibles que sumaban tensión al ambiente.

-Lord von Bielefeld…

Logró escuchar su nombre claramente, Murata lo estaba pronunciando. Enseguida, una nueva voz se sumó; también consiguió reconocerla. Se trataba de la voz de su prometido, de la voz de su Wolfram.

-Alteza, ¿qué ocurre?

-Lamento haberlo hecho venir, sin decirle nada; pero, todos coincidimos en que sería mejor que lo viera por usted mismo.

-¿Qué cosa?

Los dos mayores compartieron una mirada de cómplices y retrocedieron un paso. El Gran Sabio se apartó de la puerta y se colocó a su lado.

-La sorpresa que le aguarda dentro de la habitación.

Wolfram frunció el ceño. Si su memoria no le fallaba, y estaba seguro de que no lo hacía, esa habitación era la que antaño había compartido con Yuuri y Greta. Llevarlo allí, con desconocimiento de causa y obligarle a ingresar para hallar una supuesta "sorpresa", no le brindaba demasiada confianza. La primera sugerencia de su mente, era la idea de que su hija adoptiva se encontrara dentro; sin embargo, no estaba seguro de que aquello pudiera ser posible*****. Y sin embargo, era lo único que se le ocurría.

Tragó saliva, algo no andaba bien. Su corazón se aceleraba por momentos y sentía que los ojos ardían.

El pelinegro advirtió un giro del picaporte. No pudo evitar pensar en el Wolfram de hogaño, aquel con rasgos maduros, cabellos más largos y más que unas cuantas similitudes con Shinou. No pudo evitar pensar en cuánto había cambiado su Wolfram. Estaba seguro de que su interior había cambiado también. No podía esperar para ver en qué se había convertido. Quería tenerlo cerca y hablar con él. Pedirle perdón por todos esos años de sufrimiento. Ansiaba ver en sus ojos aquel chispeante brillo verde musgo. Deseaba oír su voz, llamándole por su nombre. Podía estar seguro de oírlo ahora mismo, evocando aquellos recuerdos: Yuuri, debilucho, infiel.

Un paso y luego otro. La puerta tras él, se cerró. La cerraron.

Su imagen petrificada, a metros de la silueta del otro. El silencio decorando el ambiente. Sus ojos brillando, cual cristal esmerilado; dos joyas perfectas. Sus rizos dorados, al igual que antaño, desordenados sobre el rostro y, ahora también, cayendo sobre sus hombros. Su cuerpo temblando. Su piel, pálida, más pálida de lo habitual. Sus labios entreabiertos.

El morocho le enterró la mirada, como si pretendiera atraversarlo. En sus orbes azabaches podía distinguirse el temor. Las lágrimas comenzaban a asomarse y no pretendía reprimirlas. Sólo esperaba que el otro reaccionara y corriera en su búsqueda, como siempre lo hacia. Pero, decir siempre, era demasiado.

"_Si vas a venir a mí, hazlo ya" _Pensó.

Entrecerró los ojos, porque no podía aguantar más. Los cristales de llanto brotaron por sus mejillas y, como si se tratara de un azote, el mayor reaccionó.

-Yuuri…-apenas audible, susurró.

El aludido no sabía por qué estaba llorando. El no era así. Estos últimos días habían sido un tormento. Era probable que todas las lágrimas jamás derramadas en su vida, se hubieran rebalsado de una sola vez. Sin embargo, en ese instante, su llanto no era de tristeza, sino de una tremenda alegría.

-¡Yuuri! –repitió, reaccionando de una vez, y corriendo hacia él, todo lo rápido que le permitieron sus piernas.

El morocho se mantuvo en su lugar, dejándose envolver por los fuertes brazos de su prometido. También éstos habían crecido. Sin poder –ni querer- evitarlo, instintivamente, correspondió el abrazo. Wolfram era todo lo que necesitaba, en ese momento.

-Perdón…-dijo, como pudo- Perdóname…Wolf…-entre llantos.

El rubio no contestó; se limitó, no obstante, a intensificar el abrazo. El calor de Yuuri le daba a su cuerpo la seguridad de que, en adelante, el dolor menguaría.

Encastrados perfectamente el uno en el otro, se mantuvieron abrazados durante incontables segundos.

El nuevo Maou, acarició levemente los cabellos del antiguo soberano. Éste, a su vez, acomodó mejor sus brazos en la espalda del rubio.

Sin que ellos dos pudieran darse cuenta, mejor dicho, sin que les importara notarlo; se generó un clima de intimidad que ninguno hubiera querido romper. Pero, en el instante más preciado –y menos indicado-, el instinto de Yuuri Shibuya lo llevó a echarse para atrás bruscamente. Rascándose la nuca y con una sonrisa tonta, cerró los ojos y se excusó.

-M-me da gusto verte –comentó, tratando de sonar natural.

"_Enclenque"_ fue lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza "Hace veinte años que no te veo, ¿y sólo me dices eso?" La mirada del rubio se ensombreció.

-Ordenaré que preparen una habitación para ti –rompió el silencio.

El soukoku le miró sorprendido. Bueno, no esperaba realmente que volviera a dormir con él, ¿verdad? Aunque, si había de ser sincero, ese comentario le había dolido un poco. Se sentía decepcionado tan sólo de pensar que, quien en el pasado había sido su persecutor de tiempo completo, se irguiera ahora como un amigo lejano. Inseparables en el pasado, lejanos en el presente, ¿qué cosa, en el futuro?

-Oí que fuiste nombrado Maou –dijo, tratando de romper el hielo, mientras se sentaba en la cama.

-Así es –se sentó, también, aunque no a su lado.

-Murata me ha contado todo lo que ocurrió en este tiempo. También he leído un poco. Y…

-No estoy de acuerdo.

-¿Eh? –se sorprendió.

-Veinte años, Yuuri –pronunció la cifra con asco- Es demasiado tiempo.

El ojinegro no finalizó de entender lo que su amigo había querido decirle. Supuso que se refería a que había muchas cosas que él desconocía. Era cierto, le llevaría mucho tiempo enterarse de todo; pero, lo más importante ya lo sabía…¿o no era así?

-Hay cosas que debes ver por ti mismo –reanudó, el rubio- Cosas que no aparecen en ningún libro, y cosas que no creerías aunque te las contaran.

Ahora sí, comprendía el mensaje. Sintió su cuerpo tensarse de pronto. ¿Debía, aun, enterarse de más malas noticias? ¿Podría, acaso, ser más grande su dolor? ¿Más grande, aun?

-¿Y bien? –le dirigió una mirada desafiante- Luego de haber visto el presente, ¿continuarás con tu política pacifista?

La pregunta le tomó por sorpresa. Sabía que llegaría, en algún momento; sin embargo, no contaba con que fuera apenas lo viera. No consideraba el asunto tan importante, como para salir a flote de inmediato; aunque, evidentemente, sí lo era.

-Yo…no estoy seguro sobre eso –dijo, con la mirada baja y el tono apenas audible.

-Lo sabía –y se puso de pie- Después de todo, así eres tú.

El ojiverde comenzó a caminar hasta la puerta, con clara intención de salir de la habitación. El morocho se sorprendió por la actitud –que él calificó de "desinteresada"- de su prometido. Sintió deseos de correr hacia él, jalarlo del brazo y traerlo de regreso; en cambio, se puso de pie, le observó atentamente y, justo antes de abrir la puerta, lo detuvo con su voz.

-¿Por qué te vas tan rápido? –el rubio volteó- ¿Acaso no me extrañaste? –finalizó en tono jocoso.

Las orbes esmeraldas se abrieron de par en par. Su dueño ensartó los ojos del morocho, con los suyos propios. Había tristeza en su mirada. La expresión era desoladora. Verdaderamente, no comprendía por qué motivo le estaban haciendo esa pregunta. ¿No había demostrado, acaso, la respuesta incontables veces?

El morocho se percató, apenas al ver su reacción, de lo inoportuna que había sido su pregunta. Realmente, ¿cómo se le había ocurrido cuestionar algo así? Después de todo, él lo sabía con exactitud: Wolfram había sido el único que continuó creyendo en él, día a día.

-¡Lo siento! ¡Era broma! –rió, nerviosamente y agitando las manos a toda velocidad.

La mirada del rubio se ennegreció. Sus ojos se entrecerraron. Agachó la cabeza y dio media vuelta. Abrió la puerta y, antes de salir, susurró por lo bajo.

-Por supuesto.

Cerró tras sí, dejando la habitación en silencio.

-·-·-·-·-

Aquella noche, Yuuri Shibuya no logró conciliar el sueño. Quizá por lo extensa que había sido su siesta de la tarde; quizá por haber logrado ver a Wolfram, después de tanto tiempo; quizá por la intriga de descubrir nuevas cosas; quizá –lo más probable- porque luego de irse Wolfram, Conrad lo reencontró para informarle de su nueva habitación y de que Greta, su amada Greta, regresaría a Shin Makoku, a la mañana siguiente.

Habiendo recorrido cada milímetro de suelo de su nuevo cuarto; habiendo revisado todas y cada una de las antiquísimas estanterías; habiéndose sumergido en la bañera de su baño personal, con la esperanza de recuperar así el sueño; y luego de tomar aire fresco en su enorme balcón; el antiguo soberano, se rindió a la idea de que no podría dormir esa noche y decidió recostarse en la cama, a la espera del nuevo día.

Gracias a su insomnio, logró recordar las noches en Shin Makoku; cuando Greta, emocionada, insistía para que alguno de sus padres le leyera una historia de Annisina; o cuando Wolfram, dándose vueltas, terminaba destapándolos a los dos, o cayendo al piso. Pudo recordar, también, la manera en la que el rubio hablaba dormido, y los suaves suspiros de la jovencita, tan tiernos como ella misma. Muchas veces, antaño, él se habría quedado despierto, sólo para observar el bello panorama de su preciosa familia, descansando así. Cálido.

-Yuuri –la voz de Conrad, resonó al otro lado de la puerta, y el castaño golpeó suavemente. Sólo entonces, el morocho se percató de que había amanecido.

-Conrad, adelante –se incorporó en la cama, mientras el mayor ingresaba a la habitación.

-Buenos días –dijo, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Buenos días –correspondió. En cierto modo, se sintió feliz de ver que alguien, al menos uno, seguía manteniendo el mismo trato con él.

-¿Descansaste bien? –cuestionó, amable, mientras se dirigía al balcón y cerraba el gran ventanal.

-Sí –mintió.

-Ya veo –regresó frente a su ahijado- El desayuno está servido. Baja en cuanto puedas.

-Ah, sí. Gracias, enseguida bajo.

-Nos vemos allá –hizo una leve reverencia y salió por donde había entrado.

Sorprendentemente, el ex Maou no se sentía cansado en lo absoluto. De hecho, la visita de su padrino le había puesto de muy buen humor. Sintió que las cosas podrían llegar a cambiar. Con esos ánimos, se dirigió al baño, para asearse. En cuanto hubiera terminado, bajaría a desayunar. Estaba seguro de que encontrarlos a todos reunidos, sonriéndole como antaño, le haría muy feliz; sentía, de alguna manera, la seguridad de que eso ocurriría.

-·-·-·-·-

El gran salón comedor permanecía en silencio. Gwendal, se encontraba sentado junto a la cabecera de la mesa, siendo servido por las criadas; aguardaba la llegada de los demás, con su típico ceño fruncido. Frente a él, también junto a la cabecera, se ubicaba Murata; sorbía su té, delicadamente, mientras sus lentes brillaban, ocultando sus ojos. Günter estaba situado al lado del noble; mantenía la espalda erguida, mientras miraba fijamente un punto en su taza vacía. Annisina y Cheri, una al lado de la otra y junto al peliplateado, bebían su té, en silenciosa armonía.

Conrad hizo aparición, por el corredor. Su semblante, ahora, permanecía intranquilo; como si el clima del comedor fuera una enfermedad altamente contagiosa. Caminó para ubicarse próximo a Murata. Enseguida, las criadas le acercaron una taza y vertieron té en ella; además, colmaron su platillo con deliciosos dulces, preparados por Effe. Instantes después, el vigésimo séptimo Maou ingresó en la habitación.

-Buenos días –saludó a todos, felizmente.

-Buenos días, Shibuya –contestó su amigo, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Bienvenido –dijo su padrino, dulcemente.

-Majestad~ -canturreó Cherri, melosamente.

-Le estábamos aguardando –sonrió Annisina.

-Acomódese –incentivó Gwendal, indicando la cabecera de la mesa.

-Es bueno tenerlo de regreso –finalizó Günter.

El soukoku sonrió. La recepción que se había imaginado, no era muy alejada de la que en realidad había recibido; sólo que, en su concepción de desayuno, Cherri le apresaría contra sus pechos y Günter se le echaría encima, llorando; pero, estaba bien si no sucedía así.

El joven se dirigió al lugar señalado por el mazoku de tierra, desconfiando en parte, porque ese lugar ahora le correspondía a Wolfram.

-Por cierto…-soltó, mientras las criadas le atendían- ¿En dónde está Wolfram?

Todos agacharon la mirada. El joven sabía que eso no podía significar nada bueno. También sabía que iban a tratar de ocultarlo; pero, esta vez, no se iba a dejar engañar. Él estaba ahí para solucionar las cosas. Hacía veinte años que no entraba en escena, y no pretendía que todos confiaran en él de inmediato; pero, como antiguo Maou, iba a dar lo mejor de sí y esperaba respuestas.

-·-·-·-·-

Los pasos del rubio, resonaron en el vestíbulo. Allí, se encontraba aguardando desde hacía ya unos cuantos minutos. Le habían anunciado la llegada de su hija al reino. Era sólo cuestión de tiempo hasta que la antigua princesa arribara al castillo. Él la recibiría, hablaría con ella y le explicaría la situación. No esperaba que le entendiera; pero, de todas maneras, lo intentaría.

-Su Majestad –anunció un soldado- La Reina Greta, ha llegado al castillo y reclama verlo.

-Tráiganla de inmediato –ordenó.

-Sí, Señor –hizo reverencia y se retiró.

A los pocos segundos, el ojiverde se halló contemplando la esbelta figura de la joven mujer, delante de sí.

Los años que pasan para los mazokus, pasan también para los humanos; pero, los años pasan para los mazokus, de distinta manera que para los humanos. Mientras que Wolfram parecía haber crecido tres o cuatro años, Greta había experimentado la metamorfosis de pequeña niña a completa mujer. Era alta y delgada, un prodigioso cuerpo y un prodigioso rostro. Su cabello, igual de rizado y rojizo, caía suelto y le llegaba por la cintura. Vestía túnicas de seda fina, adornadas con hilos de oro y plata. En la frente, una preciosa diadema con varias gemas engarzadas. Su mirada no era la mirada tierna de antaño, sino más bien un gesto gélido y serio.

-Greta…-pronunció su nombre, a modo de saludo.

La muchacha hizo una reverencia hacia él, sin apartar la mirada de su rostro.

-Majestad.

-Me alegro de verte.

La muchacha sonrió fugazmente, luego retomó su expresión seria.

-He oído de la derrota de Gran Shimaron, en Caloria –comenzó a acercarse al ventanal en donde se encontraba el rubio- Y de la muerte de Fluurin Gilbit.

-Veo que las noticias corren rápido.

Se colocó frente a él, y lo miró desde arriba. El hecho de rondar los treinta, le había ayudado a superar a Wolfram en altura.

-Padre…-susurró- ¿Lo has comprendido? Nadie más debería morir por el ideal de paz de aquel que llevó al reino a la perdición.

-No hables así de él –desvió la mirada- Yuuri ha…

-¡Greta! –el soukoku irrumpió en la sala, abriendo las puertas de par en par.

Tras él, Conrad, Gwendal y Günter, corrieron apresuradamente. Wolfram fulminó a los tres mayores con la mirada.

"_No debían traerlo" _

-¿Qué…? –balbuceó, incrédula, mientras retrocedía unos pasos, alejándose del rubio y manteniendo la mirada fija en el morocho, como si estuviera viendo un fantasma.

-¡Greta, qué felicidad! –corriendo hacia ella, intentó abrazarla.

La mujer le repelió al instante, con un grito desgarrador.

-¡No me toques! –el menor se sorprendió- ¡Tú! –dijo, girándose a Wolfram, en tono acusador y con lágrimas en sus ojos- ¡Vas a arruinarlo todo, otra vez! –y abandonó la sala, corriendo a toda prisa.

Todo permaneció en silencio, durante unos instantes. Los pasos de la mujer alejándose, era lo único que podía oírse. Yuuri giró hacia Wolfram, quien mantenía la cabeza gacha.

-¿Qué ha sido…todo eso? –inquirió, estupefacto.

-Lo siento, Yuuri. El que haya cambiado tanto, probablemente, sea mi culpa.

-No lo entiendo…ella era…-miró en la dirección por donde se había retirado su princesa.

-Veinte años, Yuuri. Es demasiado tiempo –sentenció.

Ahora, se veía claro. El mensaje oculto tras esas aterradoras cifras, tras esas aterradoras palabras. Greta era, seguramente, una de las cosas a las que Wolfram aludía cuando dijo que aun le faltaba enterarse de mucho. El día que para él había tenido un espectacular comienzo, radicalmente giró, tomando un nuevo rumbo. Y ahora, sentía el pesar de las horas de insomnio.

-¿Hay algo más que quieras decirme? –preguntó, casi sin fuerza.

-De hecho…sí, lo hay –sentenció.

-·-·-·-·-

**Turu Turu Turu~**

**Siento haberme tarado horrores en actualizar.**

**En compensación, este capítulo es más largo que los anteriores. Me esforcé, también, en mejorar mi estilo de escritura –aunque no estoy segura de haberlo conseguido-.**

**Ah…han pasado muchas cosas.**

**Veamos…primero las aclaraciones:**

"**No lo sé, el sol se ha puesto": Murata burla a Yuuri dándole a entender que sin el sol, es imposible saber la hora (haciendo referencia a los antiguos relojes de sol).**

"**Sin embargo, eso no podía ser posible": Porque, como se darán cuenta en la parte final del capítulo, la relación entre Greta y Wolfram ya no es tan estrecha. De hecho, hasta podría decirse que ella le guarda cierto rencor. De todos modos, esto se aclarará en los siguientes capítulos.**

**Bien, bien. Ahora que Yuuri se reencontró con Wolf, podremos comenzar a darle cabida al romance. Espero que no se hayan decepcionado por la corta escena del reencuentro; preferí hacerla de ese modo, para demostrar lo mucho que ha cambiado la situación entre ellos dos.**

**Una última observación: Conrad parece ser el único que no ha cambiado su trato hacia Yuuri. Eso se debe a su fuerte vínculo padrino-ahijado y a la gran confianza que había entre ellos. El castaño entiende que, si bien la situación es terroríficamente complicada, lo que más necesita el morocho es el apoyo de sus seres queridos. Por lo tanto, él es el único que cuenta con la libertad suficiente para manifestarle sus sentimientos al soukoku.**

**Sin más, me despido hasta la próxima, no sin antes volver a disculparme con ustedes por haberles hecho esperar tanto. Agradezco los reviews que dejaron en el capítulo anterior y a todas esas personas que pusieron mi historia en sus favoritos, pero no comentaron, les pido que se tomen un minuto de su tiempo y lo hagan. Es lindo saber que valoran lo que hago; pero, más lindo sería, si me lo dicen. De esa manera, me incentivan a continuar y no tardarme tanto –intento barato de persuasión para reviews-**

**Ja, Matta ne!**


	5. El preludio de las campanas - Parte 2

**Título: Renacer**  
**Autora: Tachibana Shiko**  
**Personajes principales: Wolfram vB., Yuuri S.**  
**Género: Romance, drama.**  
**Argumento: Tras 20 años de inconciencia, Yuuri despierta a una realidad caótica. Shin Makoku y Gran Shimaron, llevaron a cabo una guerra que concluyó en tragedia. ¿Qué hará el soukoku para reestablecer la paz y reconstruir su vida personal en el camino?**

* * *

Resumen capítulo 4: Wolfram y Yuuri se reencontraron, luego de tantos años de espera.  
Greta regresó al castillo y se sorprendió al ver despierto al que antaño fue su padre. Luego de una breve discusión que desconcertó al soukoku, el ojiverde aseguró que aun quedaba cosas por ver.

Capítulo 5: El preludio de las campanas – Parte 2

-Estos años han sido muy duros para el reino, Yuuri.  
En el instante mismo en el que el rubio tomó la palabra, el antiguo _Maou_ adivinó que su prometido estaba a punto de abordar un discurso monologado.  
-No salgas con eso, Wolfram, no me des rodeos, dime lo que tengas que decir y luego…  
Antes de poder completar la frase, un soldado hizo aparición por la puerta que aun seguía abierta.  
-Lamento interrumpir, su majestad, pero tengo un mensaje urgente… –el hombre miró de reojo a Yuuri, volvió su mirada al rubio y añadió- y confidencial que trasmitirle.

* * *

-¿Por qué, Gwendal? –inquirió Greta, en tono de súplica, mientras su voz se entrecortaba por el llanto.  
Un paso seguido de otro, el mazoku de tierra se fue acercando a la silueta de la joven que, cesada la carrera de hacía unos segundos, se apoyaba sobre una columna del corredor exterior. Sus ojos cerrados con fuerza, su pecho expandiéndose y contrayéndose a ritmo acelerado, con cada aliento; el cabello ondulado danzando al son de la brisa matutina que se inmiscuía en el pasillo; sus hombros temblando con cada fugaz espasmo que el sollozo le provocaba.  
-No se suponía que él fuese a despertar…nunca –la última palabra de la frase se difuminó con el sonido del canto de los pájaros. Acto seguido, la princesa rompió en llanto al tiempo que se desplomó sobre sus rodillas. En las baldosas que yacían bajo sus pies, las lágrimas gruesas no cesaban su caída y formaban un pequeño charco, a medida que se acumulaban en el suelo.  
-Greta…-le llamó su tío, con voz suave a la vez que firme. Sin duda, estaba conmovido por la escena- Su majestad está…Yuuri está despierto.  
Como si fueran flechas, aquellas palabras se ensartaron en su mente y en su corazón, trayéndole innumerables recuerdos del _Maou_. Todos y cada uno de ellos eran hermosos, pero, ¿por qué? Uno tras otro se iban agolpando y escindían, laceraban, desgarraban…dolían, dolían más de lo que su cordura podía soportar. Y su nombre, Yuuri, le acariciaba el alma, al tiempo que la destrozaba. Yuuri. Le quería por lo que había sido antaño, le odiaba, aun sabiendo bien que no lo merecía, que no había sido el culpable de todo el sufrimiento que le había causado el ver a su familia desmoronarse, a sus amigos y seres queridos llorar hasta el cansancio, discutiendo entre ellos, cuestionándose en qué creer, debatiendo qué hacer con el dominio del reino y cuántas otras cosas más.  
Inconmensurable era la confusión que experimentaba al haberse encontrado con él, tras regresar a Pacto de Sangre: un rey sin corona, la vívida imagen del soberano de Shin Makoku, su padre adoptivo.  
-Lo sé –afirmó, llevándose una mano al rostro, para limpiarse-. Debería estar feliz, ¿verdad?  
Ni bien efectuó la pregunta, se puso de pie, nuevamente contra la columna y le miró fijamente, con sus enormes ojos, ahora más brillantes que lo habitual.  
-¿No lo estás?  
-No es eso –confesó-. Lo que sucede es que no quiero que todo vuelva a salirse de control. Wolfram perderá los estribos, lo sé, estoy segura de que él…-dejó la frase inconclusa y agachó su mirada, como perdiéndose en sus pensamientos.  
-No creo que tu deber, en este momento, sea preocuparte por el reino.  
-¿Eh? –levantó la vista hacia el hombre, sorprendida.  
-Quizás, este sea el momento ideal para tomarte la libertad de pensar en ti, Greta.  
-Tío…  
Pese a que rara vez la princesa se refería al mazoku de tierra con esa denominación, en ese momento le pareció la más indicada. El respeto y admiración que sentía por él quedaron opacados por el cariño que experimentó tras oír sus palabras.  
-Puede ser –le dijo, amablemente, mientras una débil mueca se gesticuló en su rostro-. Gracias.  
El hombre asintió con la cabeza, luego volteó y le dio la espalda. Avanzó unos cuantos pasos, para alejarse de su sobrina y, sólo entonces, se dio la libertad de sonreír sinceramente, porque estaba seguro de que nadie lo notaría.

* * *

-¿Crees que su majestad vaya a estar bien? –el peliplateado rompió el silencio que había gobernado los últimos doce metros recorridos, desde el vestíbulo hasta una de las tantas salas de estar que poseía el inmenso castillo.  
-Yuuri siempre ha sido fuerte –afirmó el castaño, sin trepidar.  
Habiendo cerrado las puertas tras de sí, se aseguró de que ninguna otra entrada permaneciera abierta y, sólo entonces, prosiguió.  
-Lo sabes tan bien como yo, Günter: él apenas está cayendo a la realidad. Aun no se ha enterado de lo más relevante.  
-Sin ánimo de ofender, no creo que "eso" sea lo más relevante –el consejero del _Maou_ adornó su hermoso rostro con una mirada compasiva.  
-Piénsalo bien, si tú despertaras tras veinte años de coma profundo y te hallaras solo, ¿no te aferrarías, acaso, a la única persona que se mantuvo a tu lado?  
-Eso no es amor, sin lugar a dudas.  
-No digo que lo sea; pero…  
-¿Qué cosa no es amor? –la voz de una muchacha resonó dentro de la sala.  
-¡Lady Arabelle! –los nobles espetaron al unísono.  
La mujer en cuestión era alta, esbelta, de cabellos violáceos, largos hasta la cintura, recogidos en una media cola adornada con un broche de plata. Portaba un vestido de encaje níveo y hermoso, ataviado con gemas carmesí y púrpura, costuras de plata formando un motivo abstracto y unos zapatos plateados con varios broches de plata, muy delicados.  
-Lo lamento, Lord von Christ, Lord Weller, no era mi intención interrumpirlos, y menos exaltarlos de esa manera –ambos se dedicaron una mirada fugaz que denotaba asombro. "¿Cómo ha entrado?" Se preguntaron mentalmente, al mismo tiempo.  
-No interrumpió ninguna conversación de importancia, excelencia.  
-Oh, pero yo creo que sí lo hice. He oído a Lord Weller pronunciar el nombre del antiguo _Maou_, ¿no es así? –dedicó una mirada al ojimiel, con sus hermosos ojos color agua.  
-¿Cuándo ha llegado? –indagó el aludido, esquivando la pregunta de la joven- ¿Y a qué ha venido?  
-¿No le parece ésa una pregunta un tanto grosera, Lord Weller? –la sincera sonrisa que portaba en su rostro le dio la pauta a los nobles de que no estaba ofendida en lo absoluto, sino, más bien, les estaba gastando una broma –A mis tierras llegaron rumores de que el antiguo _Maou_ ha recobrado su conciencia –comenzó diciendo-, quería comprobarlo con mis propios ojos.  
-¿Ha venido a conocer a su Majestad? –preguntó Günter, incrédulo.  
-Ya conozco a su Majestad, Lord von Christ –afirmó la muchacha, haciendo hincapié en la última palabra-. He venido a conocer a Yuuri Shibuya, vigésimo séptimo Maou de Shin Makoku y ex prometido de su majestad Wolfram –y coronó su frase con una sonrisa.

* * *

La escasa luz que se colaba en la habitación, tras el denso cortinado que obstruía el ventanal era la única testigo de aquella reunión secreta que se llevaba a cabo dentro del despacho.  
-¿Y bien? –la pregunta fue estratégicamente lanzada en el momento exacto en que la interlocutora corría riesgo de quedar absorta en sus pensamientos-. ¿Eres capaz de hacerlo?  
Annisina von Karbelnikoff descarrió la vista de un papel que sostenía en su mano para posarla, finalmente, en el semblante de quien tenía enfrente. Tras unos cristales redondos, engarzados en un marco metálico, los ojos completamente negros de Ken Murata se hallaban expectantes.  
-Su Alteza…-comenzó, pero, inmediatamente, fue interrumpida.  
-Sé lo que vas a decir, y no es la respuesta que quiero escuchar.  
Años atrás, difícilmente se hubiera podido encontrar al joven sosteniendo una mirada tan circunspecta como la que en la actualidad asentaba sobre la inventora.  
-Es algo descabellado.  
-¿Y eres tú quien lo dice? –la idea le resultó graciosa e irónica, viniendo de alguien que siempre procuraba inventos descabellados.  
-Incluso para mí –dibujó una leve sonrisa que desapareció instantáneamente.  
-Tienes mi garantía, Annisina, si algo llegase a suceder.  
-Usted tomaría la responsabilidad, Alteza, lo sé.  
-¿Pero? –arqueó la ceja, al preguntar.  
-Es algo descabellado –repitió.  
El soukoku suspiró, su molestia era evidente. Incluso él reconocía lo extravagante de su petitoria, mas eso no amainaba su ferviente deseo.  
-Quiero a Shinou de vuelta –espetó-, pero, si tú no me ayudas, no podré hacerlo.  
-Alteza…-los ojos celestes de la mujer se entrecerraron, dedicando una mirada indulgente al muchacho que le observaba con atención. Suspiró y sus hombros se destensaron- De acuerdo, lo intentaré.

* * *

Yuuri Shibuya contabilizó diecisiete nuevas especies vegetales en el jardín exterior del castillo. Todas y cada una de ellas prestando una exhibición soberbia de flores de distinta coloración y estructura; la mayoría tenía un aroma propio e inconfundible que se distinguía al acercarse. El de una de ellas, en particular, le resultó tan intenso que hasta se le humedecieron los ojos al aspirarlo.  
-Al menos, las de Cheri-sama siguen aquí –observó cuatro variedades florales enterradas en una parcela oval de tierra-. Mirada roja de Cheri, Secreto Gwendal, Conrad resiste en tierra…-nombró en voz alta; pero, justo cuando estaba por mencionar la última, una voz se sumó a la suya, para pronunciar al unísono:  
-Precioso Wolfram.  
El soukoku se sobresaltó. No había caído en cuenta de los pasos que se oyeron mientras la rubia se acercaba a él y se posicionaba a su lado.  
-¡Cheri-sama!  
-¿Qué hace mirando las flores, majestad?  
-N...no, nada, no lo sé –cada palabra se atropellaba con la siguiente, dejando al descubierto el nerviosismo del joven-. Creí que estaba solo –se excusó.  
-Él ya no se parece tanto a mí –comentó, algo melancólica, la mujer.  
-¿Eh?  
-Wolfie. Se ha convertido en un joven apuesto y masculino. Cada vez se parece menos a mí; pero sigue siendo hermoso.  
-Cheri-sama…  
-La persona que vaya a estar a su lado tendrá que estar a su altura, ¿no lo cree?  
-Ah…sí –contestó, aunque sin estar completamente seguro de que comprendía el significado de aquellas palabras.  
-Me hubiera gustado que fuera usted, Wolfie siempre estaba feliz, mientras permanecía a su lado –le dijo con su tono infantil característico y una sonrisa amplia enmarcando su rostro.  
-¿Por qué me está diciendo esto? –al efectuar esa pregunta, el semblante de la mujer se tiñó de tristeza.  
-Porque...-dijo, desviando la mirada- Creí que, quizás, estaría dolido por la disolución del compromiso. Yo siempre creí que usted guardaba sentimientos por Wolfram, aunque no le gustaba demostrarlos.  
Yuuri no se molestó en escuchar la última palabra de la frase. Incluso antes de que Cecilie concluyera, lanzó la pregunta.  
-¿Dijo, usted, "disolución del compromiso"

* * *

-¿Atacar Pequeño Shimaron? –la pregunta del rubio demostraba sorpresa- ¿Ése es deseo de Caloria?  
-La pérdida de Flurin Gilbit fue el detonante, pero la determinación es premeditada -contestó el soldado mensajero-.  
-Ya veo. ¿Mi Hermano está…?  
El estruendo causado por las puertas del despacho al abrirse de par en par y rebotar contra la pared cortó la pregunta del muchacho.  
-¡Wolfram!, ¡¿cuándo demonios pensabas decírmelo?!, ¡¿lo sabe todo el reino, menos yo?!, ¡¿por qué debo venir a enterarme por tu madre que nuestro compromiso se ha disuelto?!  
Sólo cuando terminó de escupir toda la tanda de preguntas, cayó en cuenta del tono en el que lo había hecho. La mirada atónita del guardia y de su, ahora, ex prometido, le atravesaban de arriba hacia abajo.  
-Es decir…-intentó excusarse- No es que me moleste, ni nada…pero…  
Su expresión se trocó del enojo a la vergüenza en cuestión de segundos, lapso en el cual, el soldado se las arregló para salir de la habitación, pasando desapercibido, y cerrar la puerta tras sí.  
-Yuuri, yo…-el Maou no salía de su asombro, pese a que comprendía perfectamente lo que estaba sucediendo.  
-¡O…olvídalo! –dijo el morocho, volviéndose de inmediato y dispuesto a correr lo más lejos que sus piernas se lo permitieran.  
Repentinamente, sintió cómo era jalado por uno de sus brazos, y volteado hasta quedar enfrentado al mazoku de fuego.  
-Wol…fram.  
-¿Por qué, Yuuri? –le escudriñó, hincando sus ojos verdes como esmeraldas en su profunda mirada negra.  
-¿Por qué…qué? –preguntó él, aturdido por lo inesperado de su reacción.  
-Si nunca lo deseaste, ¿por qué te molesta lo del compromiso?  
-Esto…yo…-atónito, intentó encontrar una respuesta lógica a aquella cuestión; no obstante, de pocas que se le venían a la mente, no había ni una sola que cumpliera ese requisito- No estoy molesto, ¿de dónde sacaste eso? –dijo, mientras se soltaba del agarre.  
-Entraste en la habitación sin permiso, violentamente y completamente fuera de ti, ¿y debo creer que no estás molesto? –el rubio arqueó una ceja.  
-¡No es eso lo que me molesta, Wolfram!  
-Entonces, ¿qué es?  
-¡Que no me lo hayas dicho tú!  
-¿En serio esperas que te crea? Lo que estás diciendo es ridículo. Si no te importara, no te molestarías, obviando que no haya sido yo quien te lo ha dicho.  
-¡No, Wolfram, no es así! –el moreno gruñó cada palabra, como si se tratase de un niño, peleando con su compañero por llevar la razón- Si tú quieres creer que me importa, está bien, pero sólo estarás engañándote –dijo, y luego volteó-. Puedes estar seguro de que no me afecta en lo absoluto –tomó el picaporte para abrir la puerta y salir de ahí-, puedes comprometerte con quien te dé la ga…-y se paró en seco cuando la vio frente a la puerta.  
-Déjeme adivinar –le desafió con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro-, ¿su majestad Yuuri Shibuya?  
-Eh, sí…-su humor cambió, repentinamente, al ver a la hermosa joven frente a sí- ¿Quién eres tú?  
Haciendo una reverencia, la muchacha se dirigió al soukoku, para presentarse correctamente.  
-Es un gusto conocerle, mi nombre es Arabelle von Roshvall, soy heredera de las tierras de mi familia y…-le dedicó una mirada triunfante- futura esposa de su Majestad Maou.

* * *

-Padre –la doctora tomó un atajo por el jardín, para encontrarse en el corredor con su padre adoptivo, Günter.  
-Gisela, ¿has visto a su majestad Yuuri?  
-No, desde el desayuno; pero, su Majestad desea verte a ti y a su excelencia Gwendal y Lord Weller en el salón de reuniones.  
-¡Gwendal! –se escuchó la voz de una mujer llamando al hombre que apareció caminando a paso ligero y con mal aspecto desde el otro extremo del pasillo.  
-¡Deja de molestarme!, ya te he dicho que no te ayudaré –ladró.  
-¡Excelencia!  
-Gwendal, Wolfram ha convocado a una reunión.  
-¡Günter! –se alegró la inventora - Tú también podrás serme útil.  
-¡O..olvídalo! –aulló atemorizado, mientras retrocedía unos cuantos pasos- ¿No has oído?, su Majestad nos llama –y, sin pensárselo dos veces, salió corriendo del lugar.  
-Entonces…-giró su cabeza hacia el mazoku de tierra.  
-No me mires a mí, ya lo has oído –y siguió al peliplateado caminando.  
-¿Gisela?  
-No –dijo, rotundamente, y se marchó.  
-¿Por qué? –se preguntó en voz baja, pero luego lo gritó- ¡¿Por qué nunca nadie quiere ayudarme?!

* * *

-¿Por qué se ha marchado sin decir una sola palabra? –preguntó la muchacha, quien ahora se encontraba frente al ventanal, mirando cómo las criadas preparaban la merienda en el jardín.  
-Porque te has excedido –regañó el Maou.  
-¿Lo cree?, ¿acaso no me presenté como es debido?  
-"Futura esposa" es una denominación mucho más atrevida que la que deberías haber utilizado.  
-¿Quería que dijese que soy su prometida?  
-No, realmente –susurró, más para sí mismo que para ella.  
-El compromiso es una promesa de casamiento. Decir que somos prometidos o futuros esposos es lo mismo, su Majestad –le comentó, y volteó a verlo-. De todas formas, no cambiará el hecho de que en unos meses, usted y yo vamos a casarnos.  
Unos golpes suaves a la puerta dieron el punto final a la conversación. Al otro lado, la voz de su hermano mayor se hizo oír.  
-Wolfram, estamos aquí.  
-Adelante –ordenó-. Retírate ahora, Arabelle.  
-Sí, su Majestad –hizo una reverencia y se marchó de la habitación, dando paso a los nobles que ingresaron y cerraron la puerta, tras sí.  
La reunión había comenzado.

* * *

-¡Yuuri! –Greta se precipitó sobre su asiento, al ver la figura del soukoku ingresar al salón de té.  
-Greta, ¿puedo hablar contigo, sólo por un momento?  
-S..sí –contestó, con una mirada triste, y volvió a sentarse.  
El moreno imitó el gesto, ubicándose en un sillón, frente a ella. Ya era entrada la tarde, y ellos dos eran los únicos en la habitación, dado que el resto de los habitantes del castillo se encontraban en sus diversas tareas o merendando en el jardín.  
En contraste con la princesa, quien mantenía los ojos fijos en su taza de té, porque no se atrevía a mirarlo, el _Maou_ examinaba cada milímetro de su apariencia, apreciando los cambios que la naturaleza humana le había provocado en los últimos veinte años marcados por su ausencia.  
-Te has vuelto toda una mujer, Greta –dijo, sin pensar-.  
-¿Te has enamorado alguna vez, Yuuri? –la pregunta le tomó por sorpresa.  
-¿Q..qué? –balbuceó, sin saber, verdaderamente la respuesta.  
-Me he enamorado, una vez en mi vida, pero lo he hecho –y tras decir eso, le miró-. Y la persona que he amado, ha perecido en la Gran Guerra.  
-Greta…-estupefacto y afectado por la noticia, le miró con los ojos abiertos.  
-No importa quién era, no importa su procedencia, ni siquiera importa su edad. Ninguno de los del castillo podría decirte cómo se llamaba, porque no era noble y, a duras penas, tenía un puñado de personas a quienes podía llamar familia. Una vez –comentó con lágrimas en sus ojos- me dijo que le gustaría que yo fuera una de esas personas.  
-Greta…yo…lo siento –aunque buscaba las palabras indicadas para consolar a su hija, no lograba hallarlas. En su mente, sólo bailoteaban los remordimientos de creer que él había sido el culpable de aquella muerte y de tantas otras más.  
-No lo necesito.  
-¿Eh?  
-No necesito que te compadezcas de mí, Yuuri –se mofó, apoyando la taza sobre la mesa -. He vivido, durante estos años, como una princesa, en un principio, y como una reina, más tarde. He sufrido lo que debía por tu muerte, hice mi duelo. Pero he visto morir a muchas personas más, en las dos últimas décadas, y puedo asegurar que he vivido muchas más experiencias que me forjaron como persona, que me hicieron adulta.  
Ahí estaba de nuevo, alguien hablando de él como si hubiera muerto. Le molestaba muchísimo y, aunque lo comprendía, no podía evitar sentirse así.  
-Ya no tienes que seguir actuando como mi padre, Yuuri. No es necesario que lo hagas. Mejor dicho, no quiero que lo hagas.  
-Greta... –se extrañó el menor.  
-Tú siempre te preocupaste por mí, lo mismo que Wolfram, cuando aun estabas tú. Por eso, siempre les estaré agradecida. Pero, ahora, puedo cuidar de mí misma. Por eso…  
-Greta –le interrumpió-, no es necesario que continúes. Muchas cosas han cambiado, pero mis sentimientos no lo han hecho. Creo que soy el único que carga con esa maldición, o quizás, sea un regalo; no lo sé, después de todo. De lo que sí podemos estar seguros es de que yo siempre estaré aquí para ti, y, si no me quieres como padre, piensa en mí como un amigo –le sonrió-. Y, así, estaremos bien.  
-Yuuri…-la muchacha meditó la propuesta en la afonía, durante unos segundos- Sí –sonrió-, estaremos bien.

* * *

En los minutos subsiguientes, el último rayo de sol se escondió tras las remotas montañas, y Shin Makoku se vio ahondada en la opacidad.  
El gran pórtico de la sala de reuniones continuaba clausurado, y todo indicaba que así permanecería.  
A la hora de la cena, las criadas ataviaron la mesa con toda clase de manjares, era la cena de celebración por la llegada de Arabelle von Roshvall al castillo del Pacto de Sangre.  
-Es irónico que tu prometido no esté aquí, celebrando con nosotros tu llegada –comentó la muchacha humana de cabellos caoba, a la agasajada.  
-Su Majestad está en medio de una reunión cardinal, por lo que no me preocupa que no se encuentre presente –contestó ella, tratando de restarle importancia a la provocación.  
Yuuri no pudo evitar formular una sonrisa de satisfacción, ante el comentario de Greta. Ipso facto, cayó en cuenta de que el compromiso de Wolfram con aquella joven no le despertaba ninguna simpatía. Inmediatamente, borró la mueca de su cara, no quería provocar ninguna discusión, porque sabía de buena gana que él tampoco simpatizaba a la mujer.  
-Vaya, vaya, Shibuya Yuuri ha despertado.  
Todos los presentes se giraron en sus asientos para dirigir la mirada a un extraño recién llegado.  
El dueño de la voz era un muchacho joven que aparentaba tener un par de años más que el _Maou_. Llevaba un par de gafas, cubriendo sus ojos azules. Su cabello era color ceniza y lo llevaba atado en una cola de caballo. Su piel era pálida y su voz sonaba burlona.  
-¿Quién eres tú? –preguntó el soukoku, debatiendo su ánimo entre sorpresa u ofensa.  
-¿Cómo has logrado entrar al castillo? –preguntó una Annisina más que preocupada.  
-Sus guardias no son demasiado educados –comentó un hombre imponente, que acababa de ingresar a la habitación, limpiándose las manos con un pañuelo, como si hubiera acabado una pelea, recientemente.  
-¡¿Quiénes son ustedes?!, ¡¿qué sucedió con los guardias del castillo?! – Rugió Greta, irguiéndose repentinamente y golpeando la mesa con ambas manos (gesto que fue imitado, a excepción del golpe, por Annisina, Cecilie, Gisela, Arabelle y Yuuri.  
-Mi nombre es Norbert Kauffmann, soy el soberano de Pequeño Shimaron, es un placer conocerlos.  
-¡¿Qué?! –se exaltaron, los presentes.  
-Lamento no haber avisado de mi visita al castillo –aunque por la forma en que lo dijo, era evidente que no se lamentaba en lo absoluto. Acto seguido, se sentó en la cabecera de la mesa, lugar que le correspondía a Wolfram-. Pero, como veo que tienen comida de sobra, aceptaré una invitación a cenar –y sonrió, con malicia.

* * *

**De vuelta, luego de ¿cuánto?, ¿dos años?..con este fic abandonado. Una historia muy de mi aprecio como para terminar olvidada y muerta en algún rincón de FFnet  
**

**Lamento no haberme tomado las molestias de anunciar un paro temporal y casi demasiado largo como para serlo, la próxima vez (si es que hay una próxima vez), juro que lo haré.**

**En este último tiempo estuve mucho menos inspirada y hasta creía haber perdido la pasión por la escritura. Gracias a Dios, descubrí que estaba totalmente equivocada.**

**Por si les interesa saberlo, ayer me llegó un mail de una persona francesa que se tomó la molestia de escribirme un texto, ponerlo en el traductor y enviármelo, contándome que le encantaba mi historia y pidiéndome que la continúe (yo creo que, con eso, se lleva el premio de fan nº1, jeje). Así que, si a alguno lo puso feliz que haya actualizado, denle gracias al fan misterioso :p  
**

**Sin más, los dejo, prometiendo que intentaré actualizar antes de fin de mes.**

**Atte: Shiko.**


	6. La verdadera fuerza del Maou

Título: Renacer  
Autora: Tachibana Shiko  
Personajes principales: Wolfram vB., Yuuri S.  
Género: Romance, drama.  
Argumento: Tras 20 años de inconciencia, Yuuri despierta a una realidad caótica. Shin Makoku y Gran Shimaron, llevaron a cabo una guerra que concluyó en tragedia. ¿Qué hará el soukoku para reestablecer la paz y reconstruir su vida personal en el camino?

* * *

Resumen capítulo 5: La disolución del compromiso con Wolfram removió sentimientos que Yuuri no es capaz de comprender. Murata acude a Annisina en busca de ayuda para traer de regreso a Shinou. La reunión para decidir la actitud diplomática frente a Pequeño Shimaron es llevada a cabo por los nobles y el Maou. Entretanto, un joven que dice ser el emperador de Pequeño Shimaron se cuela a la fuerza en el castillo, con su guardaespaldas.

* * *

Capítulo 6: La verdadera fuerza del Maou

_El ruido de los vidrios rotos se anticipa, por milésimas de segundos, al dolor agudo que me asedia el cuerpo. Me desplomo contra el suelo y, automáticamente, me incorporo sobre mis rodillas, a duras penas. Mi brazo izquierdo está lacerado. Estrujo con la mano de mi brazo sano el hombro de mi uniforme, ahora teñido de rojo opaco, y la sangre se destila hacia las baldosas subyacentes. Duele._

_Con la vista nublada, intento hacer foco en lo que parece una silueta acercándose; mi aliento se entrecorta, mi pulso se acelera. "Por esta vez…", es lo que comienza diciendo, y continúa con frases que no consigo entender; para mí, no son más que vagos sonidos a los que no puedo dar forma._

_Cheri-sama, Gisela…Las oigo gritar. Mi cabeza da vueltas por cuanto un zumbido perenne la perfora. La sombra se aleja._

-¡Está herido!

_El estrepitoso chirrido de una muchacha se hace oír, podría ser cualquiera._

-¡Majestad Yuuri, resista!

_Vislumbro sus cabellos rubios esparciéndose en el aire, y sus ojos verdes que me recuerdan a los de Wolfram. La mujer se arrodilla ante mí, parte de su vestido negro se empapa en el suelo, sus manos me soportan, una por la cintura y otra por el hombro del brazo sano._

-¡Sosténgalo, por favor, Cheri-sama!

_Identifico a Gisela aproximándose, más por su uniforme blanco que por su voz._

_Un calor me abraza la herida, no sé si se trata de la sangre o del majutsu que la doctora está empleando para sanarme._

-Ya es hora, vámonos.

-N..no se preocupen por mí –balbuceo-. Tienen que…detenerlos.

_Les imploro._

-Es inútil, Majestad, no están a nuestro alcance.

_La sentencia de la médica es lo último que llego a oír antes de quedar shockeado por un dolor indescriptible. Todo se vuelve negro. Volveré a dormir._

_El aroma de la brisa matutina que se filtra a través de las cortinas me invade, la luz del sol se cuela por el rabillo de mis ojos, apenas intento abrirlos; esto me provoca escozor y me lleva a fruncir los párpados con fuerza, antes de poder separarlos nuevamente. Me retuerzo en la cama. Aunque, pensándolo bien, ¿cómo fue que llegué a una?_

-Su hombro está sano, pero perdió tantas energías que tardará en recuperarse por completo.

_Es Gisela quien habla, ahora puedo escucharla con claridad, entiendo cada palabra. Su voz se encuentra lejana, ¿a quién se estará dirigiendo?_

_Intento incorporarme y un mareo me toma por sorpresa. Inmediatamente, aprisiono mi cabeza entre mis manos, puesto que siento que voy a caerme, de un momento al otro._

_-_No debes moverte tan deprisa, Shibuya.

-Murata…

_Con la voz quejosa y cansada le nombro, mi compañero, mi amigo, Ken Murata se encuentra sentado en una silla a mi lado, observándome con una expresión seria._

-Has perdido mucha sangre, Gisela pudo curarte utilizando su maryoku, pero no podrás moverte con total libertad de inmediato.

_Cada palabra me suena más fría que la anterior. ¿Verdaderamente le causa alguna tristeza contemplar mi estado? Siento que sólo está informándome de mi situación cual si fuera un paciente en una guardia y él el clínico de turno._

-Con permiso, Alteza, voy a entrar.

_La voz del nuevo Maou resuena en la habitación, sus ojos permanecen fijos en la figura del sabio, mientras camina hacia nosotros. Su expresión es seria, como una lápida._

-De todos modos, ya me iba, Lord Von Bielefield.

_¿Por qué no me mira a los ojos antes de marcharse?, ¿continúa enfadado por lo de Shinou? Sé que no es fácil asumir su partida, pero, después de todo, yo no pedí que me trajeran de regreso, ¿verdad? No, estoy siendo injusto; estoy seguro de que si me hubieran dado a elegir, hubiera querido regresar. Dejé demasiadas cosas pendientes aquí, no puedo…no quiero irme, aun._

_Shinou… ¿continúas viviendo en algún lugar? Si es así, daría cualquier cosa por encontrarte y traerte de regreso. Prometo que, cuando todo esto termine, me enfocaré en lograr que vuelvas._

-¿En qué estás pensando?

-¿Eh?

_Wolfram me dirige la palabra; sólo entonces, reparo en que se encuentra sentado a mi lado, ocupando el lugar de Murata, quien ha desaparecido, tras cerrar la puerta._

_Me giro hacia él y veo mi figura reflejada, con la impronta esmeralda de su mirada. ¿Por qué me observa así? Siempre que lo hace, no puedo evitar quedarme perdido en el verde de sus ojos._

-Tenías la mirada perdida, ¿en qué estabas pensando?

_Insiste con su pregunta, mientras me atraviesa con sus orbes. Instintivamente, le evito, desviando mi visión hacia algún punto fijo en las sábanas. Sin darme cuenta, he comenzado a estrujarlas con mis manos._

_-_Wolfram…

_Pronuncio su nombre y me duele. Sé muy bien la razón. Si hubiese sido más fuerte…pero no lo fui, no lo soy, no puedo serlo. Soy un inútil, un bueno para nada, un debilucho, como él solía llamarme. Ni siquiera he conseguido desenterrar aquella fuerza escondida que brotaba de mi verdadero yo, años atrás, cuando era el Maou._

-No pude hacer nada para evitarlo, perdona.

_No me atrevo a mirarlo, sé que está destruido. Y, de todas formas, si lo hiciera, no sé cuánto más podría aguantarme el no llorar. Quisiera romper en llanto ahora mismo, me siento como el peor, SOY el peor._

-En aquel momento, cuando ese hombre les puso las manos encima, primero a Greta, luego a Arabelle; pese a que lo intenté con todas mis fuerzas, no pude protegerlas de él; no pude evitar que…se las llevaran.

_La última frase me condena; la pronuncio apenas susurrando, como, si por disminuir el volumen de mi voz, la gravedad de la situación fuese a menguar también._

_Se las han llevado. _

_-_Yo debí estar ahí, ¿sabés? Para ellas dos. Porque era el banquete para celebrar su llegada al castillo.

-Wolfram…

-Si algo llegara a sucederles, a cualquiera de las dos o a ambas. Yuuri, si algo así llegara a suceder, no podría perdonármelo, nunca.

_Sigue flagelándose con sus palabras, remordiendo su conciencia, hiriéndose, como si ése fuese un justo castigo por haber faltado a cenar. No lo culpo, yo me siento igual, por no haber podido cumplir con mi parte. ¿Acaso no se supone que los mazokus que han sido designados Maou son lo suficientemente fuertes para defenderse a sí mismos y a otras personas?, ¿acaso no se supone que por ser un soukoku soy de los mazokus más fuertes que pueden existir? Porque siento que estoy varado en medio de un islote de mediocridad bautizado "Yuuri Shibuya no sirve para nada"._

-Te juro que las recuperaré sanas y salvas. Te juro que lo haré.

_Le aseguro, mientras le clavo la mirada colmada de lágrimas y me esfuerzo por creer en mis infundadas palabras; pero sus ojos pétreos y su expresión vacía me aseguran que no me cree ni una sola sílaba._

_Entiendo todo: su seriedad, su silencio, su impotencia. Lo comprendo porque yo me descubro cargando con la misma cruz. Pero, Wolfram, tú no fuiste quien estuvo presente y admitió la derrota. No han escindido a Greta y Arabelle de tu lado, mientras estabas presente. Tu fuego no les ha alcanzado, no porque no pudiera hacerlo, sino porque permanecías ajeno a todo. En cambio, yo…_

_Me he ensimismado. Lo estoy mirando, y lo único que veo es mi figura teñida de verde agua y no reconozco en ella nada que valga la pena. Por el contrario, me acechan mil excusas que responden a la pregunta "¿por qué no pude impedir que se las llevaran?". No hay una sola que sea valedera._

_No dice nada, sólo posa una de sus manos sobre una de las mías y calla. Tampoco yo puedo hablarle, ya no tengo más para ofrecerle que un discurso burdo y vacío. Uno tan insípido que ni a mí me convence._

-Debo irme, Yuuri. Debemos partir cuanto antes y evitar que abandonen el reino. No les dejaré huir.

_Me dice, mientras se levanta. Sigo su contorno con la mirada vidriosa. Quisiera protestar, insistir para que me lleve consigo en la expedición de rescate; pero no conozco a este Wolfram. Aunque antaño me las hubiera ingeniado para encabezar la búsqueda, como fuere, no cabe posibilidad de que hoy en día él me lo permitiese. Incluso, la vergüenza que me genera lo acontecido me obliga a callar. No tengo derecho a participar de la búsqueda. Soy un rey caído, un completo estorbo, un total inútil._

-Ocúpate de descansar y recuperarte. Volveré pronto, las recuperaré.

_Concluye, y recorre el tramo de la cama a la puerta con paso firme y sin voltear._

_La puerta se cierra dejando tras sí el resonar de un chirrido agudo. La habitación se sume en tal afonía que hasta puedo percibir el sonido de mi respiración._

_Me he quedado solo, sin nadie con quien hablar más que conmigo mismo. Sondeo mis pensamientos y descubro uno en particular que me flagela y desgarra, ¿cómo puedo sentir esto?, ¿cómo esto puede dolerme?, ¿por qué?_

_Wolfram siempre me tuvo como su centro y todos lo sabían; sin embargo, ahora…_

…_Se han llevado lo más importante para Wolfram… _

…_Y no me llevaron a mí._

* * *

**¡Hola a todos! Qué bueno estar de vuelta con la actualización. Muchos habrán pensado que hubo un cambio radical en el estilo de escritura: sí, pero no. En realidad, me pareció interesante y clave enfocar este capítulo, desde los pensamientos de Yuuri. Intenté narrar de manera similar a la del primer capítulo, espero que eso no los haya mareado mucho. Si piensan dejar review, me vendría muy bien que opinen al respecto, así sé si me lo puedo seguir permitiendo o no (caso contrario, seguiré con mis instintos de escritora amateur).**

**Por otro lado, estoy a gusto de que ya empiecen a salir a flote algunos sentimientos incomprendidos del soukoku. Qué felicidad me das, **_**hennachoko.**_

**El capítulo que viene va a ser un poco más largo, lo prometo. ¿Seguirá Yuuri con su postura pacifista, luego de que lo dejaran medio muerto?, ¿se dignará a seguir escarbando en sus sentimientos confusos?, ¿por qué secuestraron a Greta y Arabelle?, ¿qué sucederá con ellas? Eso, y mucho más, en el próximo capítulo.**

**Espero que todos sigan muy bien =^-^=**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**

**Shiko.**


End file.
